


Caught in my trap

by Serpent_SH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_SH/pseuds/Serpent_SH
Summary: История дружбы, братских отношений, психологических травм и способов их лечения. Всего лишь попытка залатать дыры, оставленные четвертым сезоном. Так что это, конечно, AU - но не совсем.ВНИМАНИЕ:перед чтением ознакомьтесь с примечаниями автора. Это важно.





	1. Some sort of suffering child

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания автора:**  
>  Эвр Холмс. Нам ее дали, и теперь надо что-то с этим делать - хотя и не хочется.  
> И Джон Ватсон. Хочу предупредить сразу - я больше не рассматриваю этого персонажа как продолжение героя Конан Дойла. Это какой-то отдельный внеканонный мутант, не имеющий ничего общего с искренним и преданным другом дойловского Холмса. Так что, господа джонлаверы, не обижайтесь: вы предупреждены. Тут вы найдёте красный шарик с нарисованной рожей, причем, не слишком симпатичной.  
>  **И еще раз, для непонятливых:** я НЕ ПРИНИМАЮ претензий по поводу Джона Ватсона. Я не вижу его положительным героем после 4 сезона и буду описывать развитие этого персонажа исходя из собственного мнения о нем. Если образ Джона-мудака ранит вашу трепетную душу - лучше вообще не читайте.  
> Ибо я не понимаю "друга", избивающего лежачего ногами в живот. Говно он, а не друг. А ещё я категорически не приемлю шакальего тявканья на раненого льва. Формулировка не моя, но мне ее подарили, так что я буду использовать.

  
_Ты в молчании своём,_  
_Так похожем на доспех,_  
_Споря с грязным вороньём_  
_Враз забыл и проклял всех._  
_В поле ветру расскажи,_  
_Как отверг слова мои,_  
_Как не ведал, что от лжи_  
_Исцеляет яд змеи._  
  
Канцлер Ги. «To friends»

«Шерлок! Ты же всегда был взрослым!»

Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив зло усмехнулся, пряча горечь, и подбросил ещё пару поленьев в камин. Тёплые отсветы огня и тишина пустой квартиры на Бейкер-стрит успокаивали, помогали собраться с мыслями.

Надо же, мать наконец назвала его _взрослым_. Несомненно лишь затем, чтобы побольнее ударить Майкрофта. Словно это не она лет с двенадцати выносила старшему из сыновей мозг требованиями: «Ты _обязан_ заботиться о брате! Присматривай за ним, чтобы _ничего не случилось_!»

Теперь понятно, что она имела в виду. Шерлока всегда бесила чрезмерная опека Майкрофта, бывали моменты, когда он почти ненавидел своего слишком серьёзного брата, мысленно изобретал способы изощренной мести этому зануде, который вечно совал свой длинный нос в его дела. И нарочно пускался во все тяжкие — чтобы досадить, разозлить посильнее. Радовался выражению усталой обреченности на лице Майкрофта, когда тот вынужден был бросать все дела, чтобы вытащить своё кудрявое наказание из очередной задницы.

Кто же мог знать, что бедняга пострадал в этой истории больше всех. Что родители произвели на свет психопатку, а потом умыли руки, и старшему из их детей пришлось разгребать последствия — а ведь он сам был ещё почти ребёнком. Что удушающее внимание Майкрофта к делам младшего брата не было стремлением унизить, показать, что он не считает его взрослым и самостоятельным. Это был страх: вдруг ещё в одном из отпрысков Холмсов проснутся те же наклонности? А у Шерлока хватало глупости регулярно оправдывать худшие опасения. Он как по заказу делал всё, чтобы не оставить Майкрофту ни минуты покоя.

Неограниченная власть, доведённый до совершенства самоконтроль и полное одиночество. Сколько во всем этом было от выбора самого Майкрофта, а сколько — от печальной необходимости нести крест, свалившийся на его плечи, когда он был всего лишь подростком.

Шерлок поморщился, понимая, что впервые в жизни сочувствует старшему брату и что ему почти стыдно. За свои дурацкие выходки, за наркотики, за вечное стремление сделать назло. Даже за эти слова матери, после которых Майкрофт, и без того совершенно раздавленный упрёками родителей, словно съёжился ещё больше.

Делал ли он вообще хоть раз что-нибудь для себя? О чем мечтал до того, как все это началось? Шерлок снова поморщился: он не помнил. Привык думать, что брат с пелёнок стремился стать «самим правительством», чтобы подавлять, диктовать волю и контролировать. А вдруг это не так? Вдруг его собственное желание — стать художником или кинорежиссёром например — отступило перед необходимостью любой ценой скрывать ужасную семейную тайну. И защищать брата от участи, которая постигла сестру. Вдруг он добился своего нынешнего положения лишь затем, чтобы решить эту задачу наилучшим образом. Наплевав на все, чего хотел для себя лично.

«Мог бы и рассказать мне, — мрачно подумал Шерлок. — Теперь, когда я вырос. Вместе было бы легче!»

И тут же покачал головой: нет, не мог. Потому что боялся выпустить демонов наружу, разбудить память о детской травме. Боялся, что под давлением всего этого брат тоже сойдёт с ума. И Шерлок сам виноват: устраивая провокации, достойные трудного подростка, он ни разу не дал повода Майкрофту действительно считать себя взрослым.

В последние дни они почти не разговаривали. Старший Холмс окончательно превратился в робота, который делает все, что должен, безупречно, но без души, без желания. Не живёт — функционирует. И родители снова этого не замечают, их волнует только «любимая, вновь обретённая дочь» — и плевать, что она психопатка и убийца. Разве можно так по-разному любить своих детей? С одного вечно требовать больше, чем он способен дать, и все прощать другой. Точнее — двум другим.

Теперь Шерлок считал своей обязанностью делать хоть что-то. Раз в неделю брал скрипку, отправлялся в Шерринфорд и играл, пока не начинали болеть пальцы. Эвр снова замкнулась в себе и не реагировала ни на что, кроме музыки. Больше не пыталась заговорить с охраной, подчинить себе каждого, кто опрометчиво подошёл к ее камере. Как будто впала в транс и выходила из него лишь с появлением брата и его скрипки.

«Поиграй со мной, Шерлок!»

И он играл. Смотрел сквозь бликующее пуленепробиваемое стекло на сестру, которая тоже брала в руки собственный инструмент — и играл. Она зеркалила его движения, мгновенно подстраиваясь и начиная вторить, что бы он ни исполнял. А Шерлок смотрел в её глаза и изо всех сил старался скрыть своё истинное отношение.

«Я буду играть с тобой, — думал он, пока пальцы легко летали по грифу. — Как ты и хотела. Только оставь в покое _моего_ брата!»

Разговаривать с Эвр Шерлок не собирался, хотя один вопрос буквально жёг его изнутри. Вопрос, ответ на который мог в корне изменить всё, что он думал о своей жизни в последние несколько лет. Сестра молчала, и это было правильно. Не нужно будить демона, пока он спит.

Можно было спросить Майкрофта, но скажет ли он правду? И знает ли ее? К тому же Шерлок так и не научился разговаривать с ним по душам. Спустя столько лет осознать, что твой брат — незнакомец, которого ты, оказывается, никогда даже не пытался понять. Не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, что скрывается у него внутри, повелся на маску, которую Майкрофт надевает для окружающих. Как теперь пытаться заглянуть под эту маску — и не поздно ли?

«Пять минут, — с непонятной самому себе болью думал Шерлок, глядя на то, как его «отражение» водит смычком по струнам. — Ей понадобилось лишь пять минут, чтобы перевернуть все с ног на голову!»

Иногда Майкрофт привозил на эти импровизированные концерты родителей. Младшие Холмсы играли, старшие — слушали. И никто не говорил ни слова.

Майкрофт после таких «семейных встреч» выглядел ещё больше замкнувшимся в себе. С непроницаемым лицом выслушивал восторги родителей о том, как выросла «дорогая девочка», до чего же талантливы их младшие дети и как хорошо, что Шерлок не забывает про сестру. Старшего сына из этой умиленной болтовни снова исключали. Как будто он не родной ребёнок, а приемный. И Шерлок каждый раз хотел нагрубить, а потом схватить брата за руку и увести подальше. Останавливало лишь понимание, что таким образом он только усугубит и без того невыносимую ситуацию. Не буди демона, пока он спит. Ни одного из демонов!

***

— Мистер Холмс, вы позволите?

Майкрофт закатил глаза. Огонёк зажигалки, поднесённый к его сигарете, дрожал на ветру — но исчезать не собирался.

— Благодарю, инспектор, — сухо отозвался он, закуривая.

Что нужно этому Лестрейду? Уже несколько недель, с _того самого_ дня, он буквально не даёт старшему Холмсу прохода, «случайно» оказываясь в любом месте, где появляется Майкрофт. Говорит разные банальности, натянуто улыбается — и при этом с тревогой заглядывает в глаза. К тому же напряжён так, словно перед ним смертельно больной, от которого добрые родственники и знакомые всеми силами скрывают тяжесть его положения.

Вот и сейчас вырос как из-под земли рядом с рестораном, где Майкрофт встречался с одним из политических союзников. Ужин прошел более чем успешно, Холмс распрощался с собеседником и задержался, чтобы допить кофе. А когда, заплатив по счёту, вышел на крыльцо и полез за сигаретами, тут же нарисовался этот услужливый дурак со своей зажигалкой. Словно только его и ждал!

— Вы что-то хотели, инспектор? — старательно скрывая раздражение, проговорил Майкрофт. — Какие-то проблемы с моим братом?

— Н-нет, — Лестрейд замялся ещё больше и тоже закурил. — Просто был тут по соседству и вдруг вижу — вы выходите. Решил поздороваться и узнать, как дела. Ничего больше.

— Послушайте, — Майкрофт постарался, чтобы голос звучал несколько холоднее, чем обычно, — вы ведёте себя как идиот. Или же считаете идиотом меня. Неужели действительно ждёте, что я поверю, будто у вас в последнее время постоянно возникают дела именно в тех местах, где появляюсь я? Наивно, инспектор! Думаете, я не догадываюсь, что происходит? После той истории в Шерринфорде вы с чего-то решили, что мне необходим присмотр. Или, — он скорчил презрительную гримасу, — поддержка. Я ведь сразу вам сказал: всё в полном порядке. Ни в чем подобном я не нуждаюсь, особенно — от вас. Так что будьте любезны, оставьте меня в покое.

— Это Шерлок, — Лестрейд отвёл взгляд.

— Что именно — Шерлок? — Майкрофт напрягся. — Вы же сказали, что ваше появление тут не связано с моим братом.

— Не в том смысле! — инспектор закусил губу. — Это Шерлок решил, что за вами нужно присматривать. Он попросил, а я пообещал.

— Вот как? — Холмс презрительно фыркнул. — Теперь вы на побегушках у моего брата? У вас мало собственной работы?

— Хватает, — Лестрейд болезненно поморщился. — Но ведь это — другое, разве вы не понимаете? Раньше _вы_ всегда просили меня присмотреть _за ним_.

— Думаете, мы поменялись ролями? — нехорошим голосом поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Мой младший братец _действительно_ нуждается в присмотре. Как и в обществе… других людей. А я — нет.

— Договаривайте, чего уж там, — инспектор вдруг добродушно улыбнулся. — Вы хотели сказать, «ординарных людей вроде меня»? Ну и говорите как есть, к чему стесняться.

— Рад, что вы меня поняли, — чопорно ответил Майкрофт, после чего аккуратно затушил сигарету в стоящей у крыльца ресторана пепельнице и, не прощаясь, прошествовал к ожидающее машине.

— Вот индюк надутый, — в сердцах пробормотал Грег, когда чёрный автомобиль с правительственными номерами отъехал. — И нафиг мне этот геморрой? Не нуждается — и черт бы с ним!

Однако перед глазами, словно по заказу, возникла картинка, как сжавшегося и какого-то надломленного старшего Холмса выводили из камеры в Шерринфорде. Затравленный взгляд, дрожащие губы… Увидев среди незнакомых полицейских Лестрейда, он взял себя в руки почти мгновенно. Но все же недостаточно быстро, и это воспоминание теперь не давало Грегу покоя. Брат Шерлока безупречно владел собой, но от мысли, что может скрываться под этим равнодушным лицом и непробиваемым спокойствием, делалось слегка жутко. И невольно возникало желание… защитить.

Так что дело было даже не в просьбе Шерлока. Грег знал Холмса-старшего много лет, но ему даже в голову не приходило, что этот человек способен испытывать страх или неуверенность. Ни разу — до той ужасной ночи.

— И как мне до тебя достучаться? — пробормотал он себе под нос, засовывая руки в карманы и направляясь к своей машине, оставленной за углом. — Как помочь тебе, если ты ни единого шанса не даёшь?

«Мой брат не настолько сильный, как сам думал», — вспомнились слова Шерлока.

Грег снова вздохнул и задумчиво добавил:  
— Придётся зайти с другой стороны…

***

— С чего ты решил, что мне необходим присмотр, братец? — вместо приветствия сухо поинтересовался Майкрофт, появляясь в квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок приподнял брови и ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
— Не поздновато ли для гостей, Майкрофт?

— Это не визит вежливости, — отрезал тот. — Я жду объяснений.

— Чаю? — младший брат ухмыльнулся. — Вижу, что ты ужинал, но насколько я тебя знаю, скорее всего, обошёлся без десерта. Миссис Хадсон испекла песочное печенье.

— Повторяю: я пришёл не в гости, — в тоне старшего отчетливо зазвучало раздражение. — Так что избавь меня и себя… от всего этого.

— Ладно, — Шерлок внезапно стал серьёзным. — Присядь хотя бы.

Майкрофт церемонно опустился в кресло и уставился на брата, сжимая рукоятку зонта.  
— Итак?

— Дело в том, — детектив сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не поежиться под его тяжёлым взглядом, — что за последнее время я сделал несколько… довольно шокирующих открытий. Полагаю, ты в курсе, и мне не нужно рассказывать, каких именно.

Майкрофт лишь поморщился.

— Но самым неожиданным из них было знаешь какое? — Шерлок твёрдо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Что у моего старшего брата, оказывается, есть не только мозг, но и сердце.

— Прекрати нести чушь, — в голосе Майкрофта прорезались нотки презрения. — Сердце есть у всех, без него поддержание жизни невозможно.

— О, ну я же говорил не об анатомии, — младший закатил глаза. — Разумеется, мышца, которая, сокращаясь, перекачивает кровь, есть у кого угодно. А вот _сердце_ — далеко не у каждого.

— Ты ударился в поэзию? — ещё одна презрительная гримаса. — Становишься… человеком?

Шерлок проигнорировал его выпад и не отвёл взгляда.  
— Я — только сейчас, — жёстко проговорил он. — А ты никогда не переставал им быть.

— Какое нелепое предположение.

— Неужели? — младший Холмс усмехнулся. — Не так давно я увидел, что мой бесчувственный брат способен испытывать страх, сострадание… что он даже готов жертвовать собой! Что перспектива совершить убийство приводит его в ужас, но при этом он с улыбкой смотрит на направленный в собственную грудь пистолет. Чтобы подбодрить меня. Как в детстве, да? «Это только игра, Шерлок. Сейчас ты меня понарошку убьешь, а потом мы вместе пойдём домой пить чай с мёдом». Так, дорогой брат? Вот только я больше не ребёнок, а пистолет в моей руке, в отличие от деревянной пиратской сабли, был настоящим.

— Не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор, — Майкрофт поднялся. — Будь любезен, попроси своего приятеля оставить меня в покое.

— Сядь! — резко приказал Шерлок. А потом прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя говорить гораздо мягче: — Пожалуйста. Я ещё не закончил.

— Ты попусту теряешь своё и моё время, — недовольно сообщил старший брат, но тем не менее снова уселся.

— Я всю жизнь этим занимался, — на лице младшего на мгновение появилось болезненное выражение, после чего он снова взял себя в руки. — Пора бы прекратить. Потому что я действительно уже вырос, братец. И тебе следовало давно мне все рассказать. В конце концов, это наша _общая_ проблема. Ты не должен был справляться с ней в одиночку.

— Наша сестра — бомба замедленного действия, — процедил Майкрофт сквозь зубы. — Я понимаю твоё стремление изображать заботливого брата, но это не игра, Шерлок. Эвр нельзя вылечить любовью и вниманием, что бы вы с родителями ни думали по этому поводу. Она умнее нас всех, она рассматривает любовь как слабость, а слабости привыкла обращать против тех, кто их себе опрометчиво позволил.

— Я не намерен ее, как ты выразился, «лечить», — младший Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Родители — возможно, но я не питаю ни малейших иллюзий в отношении монстра, который своим появлением разрушил нашу семью. Эвр отняла у меня часть детства, а у моего брата — всю его жизнь, все, что он мог бы иметь, если бы не вынужден был постоянно держать ее под контролем. Так что никаких «братских чувств» — только не к ней.

— Вот как? — Майкрофт недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — И чем же ты тогда занимаешься? Для чего все эти… визиты и игра на скрипке дуэтом? Что это, если не демонстрация, — он презрительно поморщился, — «братских чувств»?

— Она и есть, — спокойно парировал Шерлок. — Демонстрация. Но только чувства направлены не на сестру, а на брата. Которому давно пора снять хотя бы часть ноши со своих плеч. Эвр затеяла всё исключительно потому, что я когда-то отказался с ней играть, верно? Она хотела моего внимания любой ценой — так я дам его ей. Возможно, это удержит ее в узде какое-то время. А ты тем временем хоть раз в жизни подумай о себе.

Ответить Майкрофт не успел, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Джон Ватсон с ребёнком на руках.

— Шерлок, — выпалил он, — слушай… Молли на ночном дежурстве, а миссис Хадсон…

— Весь день мучилась от боли в бедре, потому приняла лекарство и уже спит, — спокойно перебил его детектив. — Здравствуй, Джон.

— Да, привет, — тот даже не смутился. — Я, собственно, хотел попросить, чтобы ты присмотрел за Рози до утра. Мне надо… ну, ты понимаешь…

Майкрофт бросил на него беглый взгляд и усмехнулся. Чего уж тут не понимать, ясно как день. Побрился совсем недавно, причём особенно тщательно, принарядился, а резкий запах одеколона, который он на себя вылил, чувствуется даже на расстоянии. Должно быть, познакомился с кем-то и намерен приятно провести ночь. Вот только ребёнок эти планы изрядно нарушает.

Шерлок закатил глаза, несомненно, сделав те же выводы, и поднялся навстречу.  
— Конечно, — он протянул руки, забирая спящую девочку. Та захныкала, но детектив ловко перехватил ее и прижал к груди, устраивая маленькую белокурую головку у себя на плече. Ребёнок тут же затих, засунул в рот палец и снова засопел.

— Ну, так я побежал? — Ватсон только что не подпрыгивал от нетерпения. — Заберу ее утром, ладно?

— Иди, иди, — Шерлок хмыкнул, и его лучший друг тут же исчез за дверью.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, — Майкрофт встал с кресла. — Не слишком уютно чувствую себя в обществе младенцев. Особенно — младенцев женского пола.

Он подхватил свой зонтик и уже почти дошёл до двери, когда его догнал голос брата:  
— И прекрати пинать Лестрейда, будь так добр. Побуждения у него самые искренние.

— Я не нуждаюсь в опеке, — с лёгким раздражением напомнил Майкрофт.

— Болезнь Лестрейда — комплекс защитника, — Шерлок фыркнул. — Он из тех, кто идёт в полицию по велению души, а не ради карьеры. Чтобы приносить пользу обществу, бороться с преступниками. И он гиперответственный, потому сейчас мучается от мысли, что мы все попали в переделку, а он ничего не сделал.

— Чувства твоего приятеля делают ему честь, — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Но причем здесь я? У меня нет ни времени, ни желания потакать чужим душевным порывам, сколь бы искренними они ни были. Так что пусть направляет их куда-нибудь в другое место.

— Вы с ним чем-то похожи, разве ты не понял? — Шерлок перехватил свою ношу поудобнее и несколько раз качнул руками, когда девочка всхлипнула во сне. — Лестрейд тоже думает обо всех, кроме себя самого.

— О, так ты решил, что я нуждаюсь, — старший брат брезгливо скривился, — _в друге_? Если это выглядит вот так, — он кинул выразительный взгляд на ребёнка, которого Шерлок укачивал, — то я бы предпочёл держаться от подобного вида отношений подальше.

— У Лестрейда нет детей, — усмехнулся младший. — У него вообще ничего нет, кроме работы. Как и у тебя.

— Возможно, это печально для него, но меня такое положение дел полностью устраивает. Так что тебе не следовало просить его…

— А кого мне было просить? — перебил Шерлок. — Должно быть, тебе трудно будет такое представить, но я пережил несколько весьма неприятных часов. Всё то время, пока разгадывал загадки нашей сумасшедшей сестрички, меня не оставляла мысль про… жену управляющего. Она умерла только потому, что вы с Джоном не пожелали играть по правилам Эвр. Эта психопатка написала сценарий и хотела, чтобы все было так, как она задумала. Но я тоже нарушил ее план, когда не стал стрелять в тебя, а потому…

— Ты думал, она меня убила, — равнодушно подсказал Майкрофт.

— Я допускал такую возможность, — детектив серьезно кивнул. — В последнем акте ее пьесы должны были участвовать только я и Джон, роли для тебя не предусматривалось. И надежды на сестринскую любовь, которую она могла бы питать к тебе, чтобы пощадить, — как ты понимаешь, у меня не было. А потом Лестрейд сказал, что разговаривал с тобой, что ты в полном порядке, только слегка напуган. И я догадался, что тебе все эти часы не давала покоя схожая мысль: ты не был уверен, что я жив. Если уж даже такой не особенно наблюдательный человек, как Лестрейд, заметил что ты «слегка напуган», это могло означать только одно — ты в ужасе. Настолько, что не сумел этого скрыть. И кого бы ты предпочел в этот момент видеть рядом с собой? Постороннего — или моего друга, которому я полностью доверяю и который слишком порядочен, чтобы использовать против тебя случайно подмеченную слабость?

— Вообще никого, — Холмс-старший скорчил раздраженную гримасу. — Всегда предпочитал одиночество любому виду… общения. Ты мог бы это заметить.

— В отношениях между людьми есть не только очевидные минусы, Майкрофт, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Плюсов тоже много. Почему бы тебе не попробовать поискать их?

— Доброй ночи, брат мой, — Майкрофт сухо кивнул и удалился.

— Умение сопереживать, — пробормотал Шерлок, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. — Только это и отличает нас от _неё_.


	2. I am not who you think that I am

  
_Ноги весенним исколоты льдом;_   
_Там, на другом берегу, твой дом,_   
_Ярко горело — не будем о том;_   
_Все возвращается._   
_Свет впереди различим едва._   
_Рану проверю на вкус — жива._   
_Если беду отведут слова,_   
_Пусть не кончаются._

Канцлер Ги. «Льются слова»

— Опять вы? — на сей раз Майкрофт даже не пытался скрыть раздражение. — Разве я не ясно попросил вас оставить меня в покое?

— Я хочу поговорить о Шерлоке, — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Есть один момент, который меня изрядно напрягает, и я понятия не имею, к кому с этим пойти. Разве что к вам… только вы способны придумать, что с этим делать.

— Насколько я могу судить, с моим братом все в порядке, — Майкрофт нахмурился. — Так что если это такой предлог, чтобы выполнить его нелепую просьбу, то лучше сразу забудьте.

— Не предлог, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Уделите мне немного времени, мистер Холмс, и тогда сами сможете судить, беспочвенно ли моё беспокойство. Шерлок очень изменился в последнее время. И некоторые из этих изменений внушают опасения.

— Слишком много слов ни о чем, — Майкрофт брезгливо поджал губы. — Я занятой человек, инспектор, мне некогда выслушивать ваши домыслы.

— Да человек ли вы вообще?! — Лестрейд в сердцах всплеснул руками. — Ваш брат загнал себя в эмоциональную ловушку и страдает от чувства вины за то, в чем совершенно не виноват! И я не про вашу сестру сейчас говорю, всё началось гораздо раньше! Вы правда этого не видите? Или, по-вашему, это называется «всё в порядке»?

— Садитесь в машину, — Майкрофт устало кивнул на ожидающий его автомобиль. — У меня встреча за городом через час, я не могу позволить себе опоздать. По пути расскажете, что вас беспокоит. Потом мой водитель отвезёт вас домой.

— Я говорил про смерть Мэри Ватсон, — сознался инспектор, когда они оба устроились на заднем сиденье и Майкрофт выжидательно уставился на него. — Шерлок вбил себе в голову, что не сдержал слово: он поклялся, что будет защищать их всех троих, но ее не уберёг.

— Это было невозможно, — Холмс скривился. — И мой брат достаточно умён, чтобы это понимать.

— Я тоже был там, помните? — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Видел, как все произошло. Так что да, согласен: невозможно. Но Джон Ватсон так не считает, он при каждом удобном случае даёт Шерлоку понять, что это по его вине потерял жену, а Рози лишилась матери. И ваш брат руководствуется не умом, а эмоциями, потому с этим соглашается, хотя такие обвинения — полная нелепость.

— Почему вы думаете, что…

— Потому что вижу их вместе гораздо чаще, чем вы, — резко перебил его инспектор. — Ещё и этот диск с записью… Мэри посмертно фактически обязала Шерлока заботиться о своей семье. Он чувствует вину перед ней, потому прощает Джону любые выходки. А тот просто крышей поехал: вымещает на Шерлоке свою горечь и обиду на жизнь. Это уже не похоже на дружбу, друзья не ведут себя так. Джон избил его ногами, когда ваш брат и без того был при смерти, вы в курсе? И Шерлок уверен, что тот имел на это право. Он ежедневно пытается искупить несуществующую вину, хотя это Джону следовало бы просить прощения. За несправедливые обвинения и за собственное мерзкое поведение.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, вспоминая недавнюю ситуацию, когда доктор, собравшись на свидание, просто притащил другу свою дочь, будучи полностью уверенным, что Шерлок не откажется поработать нянькой для младенца. Что бросит все дела и исполнит просьбу, которая вообще-то и просьбой как таковой не была. И, судя по тому, как уверенно братишка обращался с девочкой, такое случается не в первый раз. Ватсон ведь даже не принёс с собой никаких вещей… Майкрофт лишь теоретически представлял, что требуется младенцу в подобных случаях. Подгузники, бутылочки, детские смеси? Выходит, все это и без того есть в доме у Шерлока, раз он даже не спросил. Просто очаровательно!

— Вы правы, инспектор, — Холмс открыл глаза и задумчиво посмотрел на Лестрейда. Таким взглядом, словно видел его впервые. — Это мало похоже на дружбу.

— Друг не стал бы подогревать чувство вины, чтобы потом пользоваться им, — уверенно отозвался Лестрейд. — Шерлок не заслуживает такого отношения. Ему нравилась Мэри, он старался делать для их семьи всё, что было в его силах. Когда они в прошлом году поссорились…

— А вы знаете из-за чего? — Майкрофт поморщился. — Вряд ли они вас посвятили в подробности, вы все-таки полицейский. Но теперь Мэри Ватсон мертва, так что я могу вам сказать: это она стреляла в моего брата в офисе Магнуссена.

— Зачем? — потрясённо выдохнул инспектор. Холмс лишь со странной улыбкой покачал головой, и Лестрейд обреченно вздохнул: — Ну да, понимаю: вы не скажете.

— Подробности той истории — государственная тайна, инспектор.

— Ладно, — Грег закусил губу. — Но… вы это так оставили? Не заявили на неё, не арестовали?

— Шерлок этого не хотел, — сухо констатировал Холмс. — Вы совершенно точно подметили: Мэри ему нравилась. Даже больше: она была его другом. В какой-то степени ближе, чем Джон. Лучше понимала его, принимала таким, какой он есть. Брат платил ей тем же, и ее смерть стала для него тяжёлым ударом.

— В том-то и дело! — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Джон полагает, что только он пострадал, он винит Шерлока, в упор не замечая, что тому тоже больно. Что он переживает смерть Мэри едва ли не более тяжело, чем сам Джон.

— Мэри Ватсон была необычной женщиной, — Майкрофт задумчиво кивнул, и Грег постарался прогнать неприятную мысль, что Холмс говорит скорее сам с собой, чем с ним. — То, как она жила — и как умерла — было определено ещё до встречи с доктором. Насколько я могу судить, она любила мужа и старалась стать для него такой женой, которую он хотел. Но так и не смогла, и Шерлок в этом не виноват. Просто она была не из тех женщин, которые способны удовольствоваться ролью жены и матери, способны находить счастье в том, чтобы ждать мужа с работы и нянчить его детей. Умная, активная, самостоятельная… Но Джон не хотел этого признавать. Рано или поздно этот брак кончился бы крахом: Ватсон разочаровался бы в ней, как разочаровался в Шерлоке, когда тот прикинулся мертвым, не поставив его об этом в известность.

Он тряхнул головой, выходя из транса, и перевел взгляд на инспектора.  
— Вы ведь заметили, что именно после этого их дружба стала… несколько другой?

— Заметил, хотя и не сразу, — Грегори поморщился. — Мистер Холмс, вы помните, как вызвали меня и спросили: что я думаю о Джоне? Ну, когда Шерлок впервые притащил его на место преступления.

— Помню, — Майкрофт усмехнулся. — Вы тогда сказали: кажется, он хороший парень и отлично влияет на моего брата. Должен признать, я не удовольствовался вашими словами и в тот же день встретился с ним лично.

— Знаю, — инспектор усмехнулся. — Он мне рассказывал. Но я сейчас не о том. Видите ли, я тогда и вправду так думал — и продолжал так думать все эти годы. Но Джон с тех пор сильно изменился. И если бы вы задали этот вопрос сегодня, я ответил бы на него иначе.

— Как вы охарактеризовали бы его сейчас?

— Он эгоист, — Лестрейд снова поморщился. — Точнее, даже не эгоист, а… Черт, мне трудно сформулировать. Раньше Джон восхищался Шерлоком, гордился его дружбой и причастностью к его делам. Ну, вот хоть блог его почитайте. Раньше там были сплошные восторги в адрес Шерлока! Тот был героем, пусть и со странностями, пусть со скверным характером, но все равно — лучшим из людей. Сейчас же Джон пишет о себе, а не о нем. Шерлок в этих записях стал приложением к Джону — а раньше было наоборот. Это касается и остальных людей. Он зациклился на себе и своих несчастьях, убедил себя, что весь мир должен понимать его и сочувствовать — но сам он никому ничего не должен. Как будто его горе уникально, или он единственный, кто умеет страдать.

— Вы сейчас очень точно объяснили, почему их отношения стали другими после мнимого самоубийства Шерлока, — Майкрофт усмехнулся. — В действительности доктор Ватсон всегда был таким, как вы описали: зацикленным на себе и собственных переживаниях. Вспомните, что вы сами почувствовали, увидев моего брата живым после того, как он два года считался мертвым?

— Обрадовался, — Грегори слегка покраснел. — Так сильно, что даже кинулся его обнимать. Мне было все равно, зачем он это сделал и где был, главное — вернулся живой!

— Реакция настоящего друга, — бесстрастно констатировал Холмс. — Вы в первую очередь подумали о нем, а Джон Ватсон — о себе. О том, как страдал после его смерти, как впал в депрессию, как его жизнь снова стала серой и обычной. На самом деле именно об этом он переживал, а не о Шерлоке. О том, что снова стал лишь отставным военным, что больше никому не интересен, поскольку перестал быть спутником великого детектива. И что его блог больше не читают десятки тысяч людей. Ему не хотелось признаваться самому себе, что в докторе Джоне Ватсоне нет ничего особенного, он ординарен и был в центре внимания только благодаря моему брату. Он злился на Шерлока за то, что тот заставил его переживать напрасно. Или, что скорее — за то, что не счел возможным посвятить его в свой секрет. И мстил ему: вспомните, брату пришлось неделями бегать за своим лучшим другом, убеждая, что тот ему нужен. Пытаться заслужить прощение — за то, что посмел разочаровать, не соответствовал ожиданиям. Уверен, Шерлоку это далось нелегко.

Майкрофт нахмурился и некоторое время молчал. Лестрейд тоже не произносил ни слова, разглядывая собственные руки и отчаянно жалея, что вообще затеял этот разговор. Потому что после слов Холмса, смутное беспокойство, терзавшее его уже несколько месяцев, усилилось во много раз. А то, что его вызвало, представало совсем в другом свете.

— Как бы то ни было, — закончил свою мысль Майкрофт, — Джон Ватсон тогда осознал, что может позволить себе с моим братом очень многое — и тот стерпит. А теперь ещё и чувство вины… с этим вообще ничего нельзя поделать.

— То есть вы собираетесь это просто так оставить? И не намерены ничего… — Грегори стиснул кулаки так, что хрустнули суставы. — Ну, вы бы могли поговорить с Джоном. Ведь ваши возможности так велики!

— Вы хотели сказать, инспектор, что мне следует _припугнуть_ его? — Холмс понимающе усмехнулся. — Надавить, чтобы заставить вести себя прилично?

— Нет, я… — Лестрейд слегка покраснел, а потом решительно тряхнул головой. — А вообще-то — да! Именно это я и хотел сказать!

Майкрофт поморщился. До чего же наивен этот полицейский! Если бы проблему можно было решить так просто… Доктор потому и зарывается, что понимает: Шерлок в любой ситуации будет на его стороне. А ведь когда-то относился к нему, Холмсу-старшему, с настороженным опасением, даже слова выговаривал с почтительным придыханием. И скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем позволил хамство вроде «Закрой свой рот».

— Оставьте эту мысль, инспектор, — Майкрофт подавил горечь, чтобы даже тени ее не прозвучало в голосе. — Я ничего не могу сделать. И дело не в Ватсоне, а в Шерлоке. У него никогда не было друзей, ни одного — после той трагедии в детстве. Он даже не помнил, что случилось, но все равно словно бы сторонился этого вида отношений, подсознательно боялся их. Боялся еще одной потери. Я хочу сказать, Шерлок не особенно хорошо представляет, какой должна быть дружба, у него нет подобного опыта. И какими бы уродливыми не сделались сейчас его отношения с доктором Ватсоном, он будет всеми силами за них держаться. Чтобы не потерять еще одного друга. Шерлок будет защищать его от всего мира, даже если в глубине души страдает от его поведения. А у меня и так непростые отношения с братом, я не хочу испортить их окончательно.

— Понимаю, — Лестрейд снова уставился на свои руки. — Извините, что напрасно отнял у вас время, мистер Холмс. Было глупо с моей стороны предполагать, что вы можете не знать о чем-то, что касается вашего брата.

Майкрофт едва удержался от гримасы.  
«Знать-то — знал, — не без досады на самого себя подумал он, — только не догадался сложить воедино всё, что знаю. Сами по себе эти мелкие нюансы не казались важными, а составить из них общую картину я не пытался. А ведь Лестрейд прав, оснований для беспокойства более, чем достаточно».

— Не нужно, инспектор, — голос Холмса ощутимо потеплел, Грегори даже уставился на него в шоке. — Вам не следует извиняться за то, что вы переживаете за Шерлока. И мне приятно было узнать, что хоть кого-то из окружения моего брата и в самом деле можно назвать его другом.

Лестрейд смущенно отвел взгляд, и Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся.  
— Да спросите уже, что же вы, — фыркнул он. — Вы ведь с той минуты, как подошли ко мне, хотите задать вопрос, все ли у меня в порядке. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаетесь, — Грегори вздохнул. — Но я точно знаю, вы на этот вопрос ответите: всё прекрасно. Даже если это на самом деле не так. А про себя подумаете, что это не мое дело.

— Вы правы, — Холмс усмехнулся. — У меня всё в полном прядке.

— Как же меня это бесит! — Лестрейд презрительно скривился. — Всегда бесило!

— Прощу прощения?

— Лицемерие, — инспектор вздохнул. — Считается невежливым при встрече не поинтересоваться у коллеги или знакомого: как ваши дела? Даже если это очень дальнее знакомство, а его жизнь и его дела меня совершенно не интересуют. И не менее неприличным будет, если он в ответ на мой вопрос _действительно_ начнет рассказывать о своих проблемах, о том, что поругался с женой, которую я никогда в глаза не видел, что у него сломалась машина — да о чем угодно. Мне нет дела до этого, но… зачем же я тогда спрашивал? Зачем мы всегда об этом спрашиваем? Прямо пароль и отзыв: «Как дела?» — «Все в порядке, спасибо. Надеюсь, у тебя тоже?» — «Благодарю, у меня все о’кей!» Ничего не значащие фразы, которыми мы перебрасываемся каждый день с десятками людей.

— И что вас в этом напрягает? — уголок губ Майкрофта красноречиво приподнялся. Кажется, он нашел возмущение Лестрейда в высшей степени забавным.

Тот огорченно покачал головой.  
— А то, — с нескрываемой горечью проговорил он, — что все привыкли лицемерить. И даже не допускают мысли, что вопрос о делах может быть задан… не ради соблюдения приличий. И что задавшему его, возможно, и вправду хотелось бы получить ответ, настоящий — а не вежливую отмазку.

— Вы сейчас сказали, — сухо отозвался Майкрофт, — что если малознакомый человек начнет вываливать на вас свои проблемы, то вам это будет совершенно не интересно. В обратную сторону это работает точно так же: вы не станете делиться чем-то личным с малознакомыми людьми.

— Вы говорили, у Шерлока нет опыта дружеских отношений, — инспектор закусил губу. — Но, как мне кажется, это можно сказать не только про него.

— В отличие от брата, я никогда не нуждался ни в чем подобном, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, но улыбка была несколько натянутой. — Ему не удавалось завести с кем-то дружбу, а мне просто не хотелось.

— Не хотелось — или не хочется? — Грег испытующе посмотрел на него, а когда брови Холмса красноречиво поползли вверх, отчаянно тряхнул головой. — Нет, я не пытаюсь набиваться к вам в друзья. Мне такое даже в голову не приходило! Вашего брата еще можно представить в подобном качестве, хоть и с трудом, но вас... Знаете, когда я познакомился с Шерлоком, то подумал, что он странный. Что едва ли существует кто-то менее похожий на человека, чем он. А потом встретился с вами и понял, что ошибся. Но… — он опять отвел взгляд и очень тихо добавил: — Вряд ли вам легко.

Майкрофт снова усмехнулся.  
— Ну надо же, — пробормотал он. — Шерлок был прав насчет вас.

— Когда говорил, что я непроходимый тупица? — Лестрейд криво улыбнулся. — Конечно, таким умникам, как вы двое, буквально все кажутся тупыми.

— Шерлок говорил, что вы очень переживаете за других и вечно стремитесь всех защищать, — доверительно сообщил Холмс. — Даже меня, хотя и понимаете, что я из тех, кто способен справиться с любой проблемой без посторонней помощи.

— Так я не о проблемах говорил, — Грег огорченно покачал головой. — Может, в работе вам и нет равных, но что вы делаете, когда покидаете свой кабинет, когда заканчиваете все важные переговоры и составляете все документы? Потом, когда работы не остается?

— Еду домой и отдыхаю, — на этот раз только одна бровь приподнялась вверх. — А вы разве нет?

— Ну, бывает и такое, — Лестрейд развел руками. — А еще я могу пойти с ребятами в паб и просто поговорить о чем-нибудь, не касающемся работы. Обсудить фильм или футбольный матч. Послушать музыку, пообщаться о жизни… Знаете, когда проблем больше, чем голова способна вместить, когда не хочется оставаться одному, потому что не удастся отключиться и мозг начнет переживать одни и те же ситуации по кругу… У всех такое случается, и вряд ли вы — исключение. И к кому вы тогда идете?

— Просто домой, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Я умею отключаться от проблем, инспектор, и компания мне для этого не нужна. Равно как и пустая болтовня. С отдыхом, как и с работой, я отлично справляюсь самостоятельно.

— Да, действительно, о чем это я… — Грег снова отвел взгляд. — В любом случае, мистер Холмс, я рад, что удалось с вами поговорить. Теперь я хотя бы уверен, что мне не мерещатся монстры в темных углах. А еще, хоть вы и сказали, что не можете ничего сделать и даже пытаться не будете, мне все равно стало спокойнее. Потому что вы знаете о проблеме, а значит, будете так или иначе думать над ее решением. И рано или поздно найдете способ. Вы ведь можете справиться с чем угодно.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
— Джон Ватсон тоже с этого начинал, — констатировал он. — Втерся в доверие к Шерлоку с помощью неприкрытой лести. Да бросьте, инспектор, не хмурьтесь, — поспешно добавил он, видя, как изменилось лицо собеседника. — Я знаю, что ваши слова не были лестью. Поскольку разбираюсь в людях лучше, чем мой брат, а даже он уже понял, что вы не притворяетесь и всегда говорите только то, что на самом деле думаете. И еще вы за последние три четверти часа дважды выразили сомнение в том, что я человек. Это уж точно никак нельзя счесть лестью.

— На самом деле я говорил лишь о вашей манере вести себя с окружающими, — Лестрейд слабо, даже как-то застенчиво, улыбнулся. — Не о вас самом, а об образе, который вы стараетесь создать. Работая в полиции, я научился верить не словам, не поведению, а поступкам. Не далее, как сегодня утром, серийная убийца, отправившая на тот свет десяток стариков, чтобы присвоить их сбережения, смотрела на меня по-детски невинными глазами и со слезой в голосе твердила, что ее оклеветали. Но собранные доказательства не оставляли сомнений — она преступница. Ангельская внешность, кротость, показная невинность — маска, под которой прячется дьявол.

— Не понимаю, зачем вы мне это говорите, — сухо перебил Холмс.

— Понимаете, разумеется, — Грег покачал головой. — Я хотел сказать, что образ, демонстрируемый на публику, и то, что скрывается под ним, — это почти всегда разные вещи. Я умею отличать. Вот вы согласились на разговор со мной, хотя спешили, и вообще я вас раздражаю. Только потому, что я сообщил вам: у Шерлока проблемы. Вы бесконечно заботитесь о брате, и это говорит о вас гораздо больше, чем ваша надменность и холодный тон.

В ответ Майкрофт лишь с абсолютно бесстрастным видом пожал плечами. В этот момент машина свернула с шоссе на широкую подъездную дорогу, отмеченную табличкой «Частная собственность».

— Что же, инспектор, — ровным голосом проговорил Холмс, — надеюсь, вы убедились, что Шерлок напрасно обременил вас своей просьбой. Тем не менее, благодарю за участие. Водитель вернет вас обратно в Лондон.

И, больше не глядя на Лестрейда, выбрался из машины через дверцу, которую предупредительно распахнул перед ним представительный дворецкий в классической костюмной паре и белоснежных перчатках. Грег лишь смотрел, как Майкрофт твердой походкой направляется к крыльцу нарядного загородного дома в георгианском стиле.

«Он не такой сильный, как сам думает», — снова вспомнились слова Шерлока. Однако, глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру, на расправленные плечи, обтянутые дорогой тканью пиджака, на уверенность, которую Холмс излучал буквально каждым жестом, Грегори невольно засомневался. Разве могут у такого человека быть хоть какие-то проблемы? Да если и так, то уж точно не те, которые были бы по плечу простому инспектору Скотланд-Ярда.

***

Сообщение о найденном трупе застигло Грега по пути на работу. Он поморщился, понимая, что на законную порцию утреннего кофе теперь можно не рассчитывать, и развернул машину. Какой-то бедолага оказался не в то время не в том месте, а место это находилось на южной окраине города.

Добрался он неожиданно быстро, даже не включая сирену: в утренний час весь город устремился в центр, дорога в обратном направлении была свободна. Так что всего через полчаса Лестрейд уже стоял над телом молодого мужчины латиноамериканской внешности, которого извлекли из мусорного бака. Запястья и щиколотки убитого были обмотаны скотчем.

— Застрелили-то его не здесь, — хмуро пробормотал инспектор себе под нос, изо всех сил игнорируя невольные спазмы в желудке: у парня была только половина головы, а на месте затылка зияла рваная дыра с мешаниной костей и мозгов. — Труп просто привезли сюда и спрятали.

— Бумажник во внутреннем кармане, — Салли обследовала пиджак убитого, старательно отводя взгляд от страшной раны на голове. — Но там только деньги. Ни идентификационной карты, ни прав… Мобильного телефона тоже нет.

— Не ограбление, значит, — вставил Андерсон. — Раз деньги на месте. Да и цепочка на шее не дешёвая.

— Ясное дело, не ограбление, — Грег закатил глаза. — Ты видел когда-нибудь, чтобы грабители _так_ убивали? Нет, тут разборкой пахнет… или местью. Или еще каким-нибудь дьявольским дерьмом. Берите отпечатки, вдруг удастся установить личность. А я пока Шерлоку позвоню.

Салли закатила глаза, но — о, чудо! — промолчала.

— Приеду так быстро, как смогу, — Лестрейду померещилась в голосе Шерлока совершенно не характерная для него неуверенность, которая, впрочем, мгновенно сменилась его обычным апломбом. — Постарайтесь не затоптать все следы.

Шерлок появился только через полтора часа. Все это время Грег сдавленно матерился сквозь зубы, пытаясь удержать свою команду от активных действий. Все уже было сфотографировано, образцы отправлены в лабораторию, оставалось только упаковать и увезти тело.

— Подождём, — хмуро говорил Лестрейд, игнорируя ропот коллег. — Знаете же, как он работает. Ему нужно осмотреть все самому.

Наконец неподалёку затормозило такси и Шерлок, поднырнув под желтую органичительную ленту, почти бегом устремился к лежащему телу.

— Что тут у вас, Лестрейд? — на ходу спросил он, явно не собираясь слушать ответ. Его глаза, устремлённые на жертву, горели от азарта.

— У меня тут команда изрядно раздраженных полицейских, которым до чёртиков надоело бдение над обезображенным трупом, — сухо констатировал Грег. — Ты чего так долго-то?

— Миссис Хадсон ушла в магазин, — буркнул Шерлок, как будто это что-то объясняло. Его взгляд сосредоточенно сканировал землю вокруг тела.

— Оттуда достали? — он кивнул на мусорный бак, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, достал из кармана лупу и перегнулся через край, нимало не боясь испачкаться.

— Всю жизнь мечтала посмотреть, как фрик копается в помойке, — буркнула Салли. — Очень подходящее для него местечко!

— Андерсон, иди сюда, — раздался голос Шерлока из глубин бака. Выпрямляться он не спешил. — Сфотографируй и оформи это!

— Что ты там выкопал, гений? — Лестрейд подошёл к детективу одновременно с экспертом.

— Да почти ничего, — фыркнул тот, наконец выныривая наружу. — Кепка, внутри на подкладке кровь… Парня везли в машине, скорее всего, в салоне. Надо было чем-то прикрыть голову, иначе их остановил бы первый же патруль.

— Их? — Грег вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Определённо, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — На земле следов нет, а они были бы, если бы тело тащили от машины волоком. Ваш жмурик весит примерно двести тридцать фунтов, его даже очень сильный человек едва ли донёс бы на руках. К тому же, этот бак человеку среднего роста по грудь. Поднять столь крупного парня на такую высоту в одиночку непросто. Если не веришь, сам попробуй.

Лестрейд фыркнул. Чтобы извлечь тело из помойки, потребовалось трое констеблей, причём, никто из них хлюпиком не был.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он, — молодец. Признаю, кепку мы пропустили. Непонятно, правда, чем она поможет, кроме факта, что его везли в салоне, а не в багажнике. Кровь на ней принадлежит жертве, это совершенно очевидно.

— А мне очевидно, что это не его кепка, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок. — Сам не видишь? Этот парень следил за собой, уделял внимание своей одежде. И чтобы он надел… такое? Глупости! Так что исследуйте подкладку повнимательнее, там могут найтись волоски или пот, не принадлежащие жертве.

— Думаешь, это кепка убийцы?

— Или так, или они взяли ее на месте преступления, — детектив пожал плечами. — В любом случае, она может дать нам зацепку.

— Хорошо, — Грег перевёл взгляд на экспертов, которые со всеми возможными предосторожностями извлекали из бака найденную улику. — Ты тут увидел все, что хотел, или тебе нужно ещё время?

— Не нужно, — Холмс поморщился. — Это же не место убийства, так что тут едва ли можно было найти что-то интересное. Посмотрим, что расскажут мне одежда и личные вещи жертвы. Но их, как и тело, лучше осматривать в Бартсе.

— Согласен, — Лестрейд сделал знак своим людям, чтобы упаковывали труп. — Поедем в моей машине.

Шерлок открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, но Грег прервал его решительным жестом.

— Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь полицейские автомобили и предпочитаешь добираться на такси, — твёрдо проговорил он. — Но я не намерен тебя отпускать, иначе придётся потом бегать за тобой, пытаясь узнать, что же ты выяснил. К тому же, нам есть, что обсудить… — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — помимо этого убийства.

***

— На днях я говорил с твоим братом, — сообщил Лестрейд, едва они уселись в салон его автомобиля.

— И каким ты его нашёл? — Грегу показалось, что в обычно бесстрастном голосе Холмса появилось лёгкое беспокойство.

— Непроницаем, как банковская ячейка, — инспектор досадливо поморщился. — Запертая на кодовый замок. И подобрать комбинацию мне совершенно не по силам.

Шерлок вдруг усмехнулся.  
— Это только так кажется, — уверенно проговорил он. — Код непростой, это точно. Но взламывать замок и необязательно, нужно просто убедить Майкрофта, чтобы открыл его сам.

— Как я должен это сделать, по-твоему? — в голосе Лестрейда отчётливо промелькнуло раздражение. — Он ясно дал понять, что не желает общаться со мной. В довольно жёсткой форме, если честно. И я представления не имею, что ещё могу предпринять.

— А о чем вы говорили?

Грег хмыкнул.  
— О тебе преимущественно, — сознался он. — Единственная тема, которую твой брат соглашается со мной обсуждать. Он на протяжении всего разговора держался в своей обычной манере: холодный, отстранённый… а его вежливость, кажется, способна заморозить Гольфстрим.

— Даже смертельно раненый лев остаётся львом, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, а потом тряхнул головой, словно выходя из транса. — Ладно. Знаешь, меня всегда бесило, что ты отчитываешься Майкрофту о каждом моем шаге и…

— Вовсе и не о каждом, — возмутился Лестрейд. — Только в тех случаях, когда мне казалось, что ты неоправданно рискуешь.

Детектив горько усмехнулся.  
— То есть через раз, а не каждый, — иронично проговорил он. — Очень любезно с твоей стороны.

— Послушай, Шерлок…

— Нет, — прервал его Холмс, — это ты послушай. Раз он соглашается говорить только о моих делах, то пусть так и будет. Скажи ему, что я собираюсь пообщаться с сестрой. Спросить ее о Мориарти.

— Ты рехнулся? — Грег едва не выпустил руль. — С ней же нельзя разговаривать.

— Знаю, — спокойно отозвался Шерлок. — Просто хочу вывести брата на этот разговор, но он никогда не согласится, если не заставить его поверить, что отказ приведет к катастрофическим последствиям. У меня есть вопросы, и ответить на них могут либо Майкрофт, либо Эвр. Я, конечно, предпочел бы беседовать с ним, но если не будет выбора... Вот и сообщи ему, что я вскользь обмолвился о своих планах — а ты обеспокоился. Как раз потому, что тебя предупреждали: говорить с нашей сестрой запрещено.

— И как я ему скажу? — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Мне вряд ли удалось бы с ним встретиться хоть раз, если бы ты не сообщал мне, где он должен появиться. Полагаешь, он об этом не догадывается? Будет странно, если я отправлюсь «стучать» на тебя, и ты же любезно поможешь мне в этом.

— А я и не помогу, — Холмс хмыкнул. — Оставь записку в его офисе, упомяни, что у меня проблемы. Майкрофт сам позвонит тебе.

— Ладно, — Грегори в сомнении покачал головой. А потом осторожно спросил: — Слушай, я так и не понял, как связан шоппинг миссис Хадсон с тем, что ты добирался на место преступления почти два часа.

— Глупый вопрос, — Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. — Очевидно же: Джон на смене, миссис Хадсон сидит с Рози. Собираясь уходить, она попросила меня присмотреть за ребенком, и тут позвонил ты. Мне пришлось ждать, пока она вернется.

— Это, конечно, не мое дело, — Лестрейд сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, стараясь не выдать своего напряжения, — но почему бы Джону не нанять няню? Миссис Хадсон немолода, а ты… Прости, конечно, Шерлок, но бебиситтер из тебя — как из Корбина премьер-министр. Даже представить жутко!

Холмс ощутимо помрачнел.  
— Джон не хочет оставлять Рози с чужими людьми, — с беззвучным вздохом проговорил он. — После смерти Мэри… Словом, он не доверяет посторонним, боится потерять еще и ее. А нам не сложно.

— С квалифицированной няней малышка будет в куда большей безопасности, чем с пожилой женщиной, которая к тому же балуется травкой, — резюмировал Грег. — И уж тем более — с тобой. Ты ставишь дома химические опыты и хранишь части тел в холодильнике! А бутылочки с детской смесью — рядом, очевидно? Ты постоянно срываешься на места преступлений, а иногда погружаешься в размышления и выпадаешь из реальности на целые часы! Конечно, услуги няни стоят недешево, но Джон же прилично зарабатывает!

— Ты был прав, Лестрейд, — в голосе Шерлока появилось раздражение. — Это не твое дело. Лучше подумай, что именно ты будешь говорить моему брату.


	3. A born villain can't be a victim

_Моя трагедия, комедий балаганных смешней_   
_И потому безумно мне дорога._   
_Я научился находить себе прекрасных друзей,_   
_Но не могу найти по силам врага._   
_Среди завистливых ничтожеств и пустых болтунов,_   
_Скажи, хотя бы, разглядеть тебя как?_   
_Я вновь блуждаю в буреломе из обманчивых снов,_   
_Ищу тебя, о, мой единственный враг._

Канцлер Ги. «Единственный враг»  


Майкрофт в третий раз перечитал записку, которую ему передала Антея, и устало прикрыл глаза.  
 _«Мистер Холмс, я понимаю, как это выглядит, но в этот раз мне действительно необходимо вас увидеть. Ваш брат носится с очень опасной затеей! DCI Лестрейд»_

Во что этот несносный мальчишка еще собрался вляпаться? Майкрофт стиснул пальцами виски и тяжело вздохнул. «Он гиперответственный», — сказал про инспектора Шерлок. Что же, приходится признать, с Лестрейдом обоим Холмсам очень сильно повезло. Младшему — потому что ухитрился найти верного друга, даже не прилагая к этому усилий, а старшему… Скольких проблем с братом Майкрофт избежал, потому что инспектор нянчится с Шерлоком, как с трудным ребенком?

Последний разговор с Лестрейдом уже несколько дней не шел из головы. Майкрофт укорял себя: ошибся, посчитав Ватсона глуповатым, но безупречно преданным. А после отвлекся, пропустил момент, когда от доктора стало больше вреда, чем пользы. Хотя… разве он когда-то мог хоть что-нибудь с этим поделать? Вокруг брата хватает людей, которые готовы ради него на все: Молли Хупер, тот же Лестрейд… а он вцепился в Ватсона и в упор не желает видеть его недостатков. Да, кстати, Лестрейд!

Вынырнув из невеселых размышлений, Холмс еще раз пробежал глазами записку и набрал номер.  
— Добрый день, инспектор. Насколько срочно то, что вы хотели сообщить?

— Очень, — голос полицейского звучал напряженно. — И, простите, я вынужден настаивать на личной встрече. Не следует говорить об этом по телефону. Ваш-то номер наверняка никто не посмеет прослушивать, а вот насчет ярдовских я не настолько уверен.

— Это разумно, — согласился Майкрофт. И посмотрел на часы. — Сейчас время обеда. Если вы еще не успели поесть, то предлагаю присоединиться ко мне.

— Да ну, вам совершенно не нужно… — Лестрейд откровенно смутился. — Просто уделите мне пять минут.

— Я настаиваю, инспектор, — сухо проговорил Холмс. — Не отнимайте мое время напрасными возражениями.

— Хорошо, — тот вздохнул. — Как скажете. Куда мне подъехать?

— Клуб «Диоген», через полчаса. Охрана будет предупреждена, вас проводят прямо ко мне.

Прервав связь, Майкрофт открыл крышку лаптопа и набрал инструкции для помощницы. В оставшиеся двадцать восемь минут он постарался выкинуть из головы все тревоги, связанные с Шерлоком, и сосредоточиться на работе.

Он как раз заканчивал редактировать документ, когда интерком на столе ожил, и голос Антеи сообщил:  
— Сэр, инспектор здесь.

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт поднялся из-за стола, привычным движением расправляя пиджак. Как председатель совета директоров клуба, Холмс имел здесь определенные преимущества. Например, личные апартаменты, которыми мог пользоваться по своему усмотрению. Очень удобно, когда нужно обсудить какой-то вопрос без свидетелей. В соседней комнате уже был накрыт стол на двоих. Лестрейд появился через минуту, смущенно поздоровался и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, неловко устроился на краешке стула.

— Чувствуйте себя свободнее, инспектор, — бесстрастно посоветовал Майкрофт. — И поешьте: при вашей работе, следующая возможность может представиться нескоро.

— Благодарю, мистер Холмс, — Грег смотрел в пол, словно не решаясь поднять на собеседника глаза. — Я просто… словом, мне ужасно жаль. Но боюсь, что разговор, с которым я пришел, может вас расстроить.

— В таком случае, отложим его ненадолго, и сначала пообедаем, — Майкрофт выглядел совершенно спокойным, игнорируя тревогу, которая только усилилась от последних слов инспектора.

— Но…

— Мой брат любит повторять, что сытость отупляет, — Холмс хмыкнул. — Но я с ним не согласен. Мозг, как и тело, следует кормить, чтобы он работал эффективнее. А вы не завтракали, если не считать завтраком несколько стаканчиков кофе. Даже без сахара — вы всегда пили несладкий кофе, и не думаю, что изменили своим привычкам. Так что лишить вас законного обеденного перерыва и не накормить обедом было бы неприличным поступком с моей стороны.

— Ладно, раз вы так говорите, — Грег придвинулся ближе к столу и принялся за еду. Майкрофт последовал его примеру, хотя никакого желания есть не было. Он даже слегка завидовал Лестрейду: незатейливый мозг и чистая совесть, вот же счастливчик! Какой бы бардак ни творился вокруг доблестного инспектора, это не лишает его аппетита.

Обед прошел в полном молчании, что совершенно устраивало Холмса, который ненавидел совмещать еду с разговорами. Разумеется, ему регулярно приходилось это делать: большинство людей становятся сговорчивее, когда в процессе обсуждения важных вопросов параллельно работают челюстями. Подобным обстоятельством нельзя было не пользоваться — и Майкрофт пользовался. Но сам в таких случаях лишь делал вид, что ест.

Когда тарелки — во всяком случае, тарелка Лестрейда — опустели, Холмс распорядился подать кофе и десерт. Служащие, знавшие привычки своего босса, принесли лишь одну порцию трайфла* [1], и Грег сочувственно хмыкнул:  
— Диета?

— Это Шерлок так думает, — Майкрофт улыбнулся одними губами. — В подростковом возрасте у меня действительно были проблемы с весом, но они давно в прошлом. Я придерживаюсь правильного питания и не забываю о регулярных физических нагрузках. Так что диеты мне ни к чему.

— Тогда почему отказываетесь от десерта? — Лестрейд недоверчиво улыбнулся.

— Не люблю сладкое, — Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Совсем? — глаза инспектора округлились от изумления. — Тогда вы точно — сверхчеловек. Я просто не могу представить, чтобы кто-то способен был обходиться без сладкого.

— А вы никогда не думали о том, почему пристрастия в еде на протяжении жизни иногда меняются? — Майкрофт добавил молока в свой кофе и с удовольствием отпил из чашки. — Предположим, вы в детстве обожали какое-то блюдо. А став взрослым, начали недоумевать, что же такого в нем находили. На самом деле, механизм достаточно прост: тело знает свои потребности и заставляет человека хотеть именно той еды, в которой содержится что-то, чего телу недостает. Вот вы, инспектор: не можете жить без кофе и сладкого. А почему?

— Потому что вкусно, а кофе еще и бодрит, — Лестрейд сдержал довольную улыбку, опасаясь… спугнуть атмосферу. Надо же, брат Шерлока умеет быть приятным собеседником! Вот так просто? Никакой надменности, никакой ледяной вежливости?

— Кофе вас давно уже не бодрит, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Вы просто привыкли так думать. На самом деле, кофеин стимулирует лишь до тех пор, пока усталость не слишком критична. Но если она накапливается, а при вашей работе это случается довольно часто, то употребление кофе приобретает обратный эффект: от него хочется спать еще больше. Не замечали?

— Нет, — Грег удивленно моргнул. — Правда что ли? То есть, наверное правда, раз вы так говорите, но… Я просто пью еще кофе, если после одной порции все равно хочется спать. И еще…

— И закусываете пончиками, — Майкрофт покачал головой. — Потому что вашему усталому телу нужна энергия, а самый простой способ ее получить — быстрые углеводы. Приведите в порядок свой режим дня, начните регулярно высыпаться, и очень скоро вы обнаружите, что сладкое уже не кажется вам таким уж вкусным.

— А вам, стало быть, всегда удается высыпаться? — недоверие на лице Лестрейда сделалось еще более неприкрытым.

— Нет, — спокойно сознался Холмс. — Но, во-первых, потребности в сне у всех разные. Мне, например, хватает четырех часов нормального сна в сутки, чтобы прекрасно себя чувствовать. Это — особенность организма, и, признаться, она пришлась как нельзя более кстати. Но иногда у меня нет четырех часов на сон. В таких случаях, да, я тоже ем сладкое. Обычно, шоколад. Но при этом четко понимаю: я его по-прежнему не люблю, просто в данный момент моему телу он необходим.

Грег лишь головой покачал: вот же невозможный человек! По каким бы там причинам организм ни требовал сладкого… Сам же сказал: если что-то нашему телу необходимо, то именно это «что-то» и кажется нам вкусным. Так зачем убеждать себя, что «на самом деле, это не удовольствие, а лишь необходимость»? Нет бы просто расслабиться и позволить себе то, что хочется!

Вслух он, разумеется, не произнес ничего подобного. Просто допил кофе и отставил чашку в сторону — вместе с пустой вазочкой из-под трайфла.  
— Благодарю за отличный обед, мистер Холмс.

— Вы, разумеется, хотите курить, — констатировал Майкрофт, и Грег едва не уронил челюсть: откуда он знает? После плотного обеда Лестрейд всегда тут же закуривал: почти ритуал, приносивший необыкновенное удовольствие. Тоже, своего рода, десерт: без сигареты он не чувствовал себя вполне удовлетворенным едой. Впрочем, чему тут удивляться, Холмсы же всегда все знают!

— Курите, — перед инспектором появилась изящная пепельница. — И, наконец, расскажите мне, что же такого затеял Шерлок, что вы так обеспокоились.

— А вы не желаете? — Лестрейд протянул пачку, но Майкрофт лишь слегка покачал головой.

— Воздержусь, пожалуй. Итак?

— Мистер Холмс, я… — Грег глубоко затянулся и прикрыл глаза. — Я заранее прошу прощения, что вынужден затронуть тему, которая, наверное, для вас достаточно болезненна.

— Прекратите, — тот поморщился. — Я уже понял, что вас огорчает перспектива обременить меня дополнительными проблемами. Но если бы мне каждый, с кем я имею дело, преподносил плохие новости с такими реверансами, я бы давно заработал язву желудка. Потому что ожидание неприятностей всегда хуже, чем сами неприятности. Поэтому — просто говорите.

— Шерлок собирается спросить вашу сестру о Мориарти, — Лестрейд отвел взгляд, заметив, как Майкрофт поспешно убрал руки под стол, чтобы скрыть их дрожь. — Я сопровождал ее на тот остров, и помню инструкции: любое общение с Эвр Холмс запрещено. Нельзя ее слушать, и тем более нельзя ей отвечать — даже если тема разговора кажется вполне безобидной. Но Шерлок… он ведь плевать хотел на правила! Вбил себе в голову, что она может рассказать ему, что на самом деле случилось с Мориарти.

— Спасибо, — голос Майкрофта звучал немного напряженно. — Вы правильно сделали, что сразу пришли ко мне. Теперь я сам займусь этой проблемой.

Грег вздохнул — и решился задать вопрос, который с самого начала его беспокоил больше всего. Спрашивать Шерлока бесполезно, но может хоть старший брат объяснит ему…  
— Но с чего его вообще волнует Мориарти, который давно умер? Конечно, когда его в прошлом году вдруг показали по всем каналам, я встревожился и даже решил, что он каким-то образом выжил... Но теперь-то понятно, что это была просто старая запись. И что Шерлок собирается обсуждать, в таком случае?

— Мориарти мертв, в этом нет ни малейших сомнений, — Холмс уже вернул контроль над голосом и тот снова звучал совершенно бесстрастно. — Но мой брат, похоже, не желает в это верить. Донкихотство, своего рода — за неимением великанов и драконов он готов бросаться на ветряные мельницы. Шерлок считает себя героем, хотя и заявляет обратное. А героям нужны злодеи, с которыми можно сражаться — иначе никто их героизма не заметит.

— Неужели вокруг мало всяких негодяев? — удивился Лестрейд. — Не далее, как сегодня мы труп из помойки извлекли. Те, кто убил этого парня — настоящие звери. Притом, расчетливые и хладнокровные! Вот и ловил бы их, а потом следующих, и следующих… Преступления происходят каждый день.

— Насколько я могу судить, Шерлок именно так и поступает, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Но поимка подобных преступников не кажется ему поводом для гордости. Они слишком обычные, они не особенно умны. Нет, просто злодеев моему брату мало, он нуждается в суперзлодее. В антагонисте, победу над которым он мог бы считать действительно великой.

— Но вы ведь сделаете с этим что-то? Не позволите ему…

— Не волнуйтесь, инспектор, — Холмс устало усмехнулся. — Еще раз благодарю, что пришли ко мне и предупредили. Я у вас в долгу.

— Да бросьте, — Грегори смущенно улыбнулся. — Считайте, что уже расплатились отличным обедом. «И беседой, — мысленно добавил он. — Теперь я наконец понял, почему Шерлок беспокоится на ваш счет».

***

Результатов анализа из лаборатории нужно было ждать несколько часов, потому Шерлок поехал домой. Он не сомневался: Майкрофт примчится сразу, как только пообщается с Лестрейдом. И к разговору с ним требовалось тщательно подготовиться.

Существование сестры стало недостающей деталью. Заполнило пробел, дало ответ на тот самый вопрос, который уже несколько лет не давал Шерлоку покоя.

Что заставило Мориарти так поступить?

_Четыре с половиной года назад_

— Мне требуется твоё содействие в одном деле, — голос Майкрофта звучит сухо и равнодушно.

Шерлок даже не поворачивает головы, продолжая бездумно пощипывать струны скрипки. Позволяет себе помечтать, что братец просто исчезнет, если его долго-долго игнорировать. Старший Холмс закатывает глаза, прекрасно понимая, в какую игру играет младший. И наносит контрольный удар:

— Мориарти предлагает сделку.

— Мне-то до этого какое дело? — Шерлок изо всех сил старается выглядеть равнодушным. Но ему уже интересно, настолько интересно, что если Майкрофт сейчас вдруг развернётся и уйдёт, он побежит следом и будет требовать подробностей. Он морщится от мысли, что брат прекрасно это понимает.

— Такое, что он предлагает сделку именно тебе, — равнодушно констатирует старший Холмс. — И прошу тебя, не трать моё время на свои вечные кривляния. Все более, чем серьезно: что если универсальный код-ключ в самом деле существует?

— Считаешь, это возможно? — младший брат закатывает глаза.

— Нет, — старший морщится. — Мои люди проверили систему безопасности трёх объектов, которые якобы были вскрыты с помощью этого кода. Во всех случаях работа системы была нарушена изнутри, а не извне.

— Сообщники, — Шерлок довольно улыбается. — Я так и думал.  
— Джим в своём репертуаре: устроил грандиозную мистификацию, пустил всем пыль в глаза. На его игру повелись — как обычно, впрочем. Но я ему подыгрывать не собираюсь.

— Ты даже не спросишь, чего он хочет от тебя?

— Мне неинтересно, — Шерлок лукавит, но сдаваться не собирается.

— Он просил передать, что у него есть способ заставить тебя, — Майкрофт снова морщится. — Поверь, мне все это нравится ещё меньше, чем тебе. Но Мориарти готов сдать свою сеть в обмен на услугу с твоей стороны.

— Неужели? — Шерлок недоверчиво приподнимает бровь и впервые за вечер смотрит на брата. — А ты не подумал, что в этом есть какой-то подвох? С чего бы Мориарти отказываться от всего, что он создал?

— Вот сам его и спросишь, — старший Холмс снова совершенно бесстрастен. — Мне он не стал ничего объяснять.

— А когда ты с ним виделся?

— Ежедневно на протяжении последних четырёх недель, — констатирует Майкрофт. — Ты же понимаешь, хоть я и не поверил в универсальный код ни на минуту, но на сто процентов исключить возможность его существования тоже нельзя. Мориарти — мастер блефа. Но в какой части своей игры он блефует? Ты хоть представляешь, что может произойти, если такой код — хотя бы гипотетически — все же был создан?

— Отлично понимаю, — Шерлок усмехается. — Другими словами, братец, ты запер его где-то, должно быть сразу после того, как он вышел от меня. Но твои подручные не смогли выбить из него информацию, так?

— Так, — старшему Холмсу не удаётся скрыть досаду. — Он сказал, что говорить будет только с тобой.

— Мне плевать на все это, — младший демонстрирует скучающее выражение лица. — Передай ему: никаких сделок я заключать не буду.

***

Разговор с братом не даёт Шерлоку покоя весь следующий месяц. «Он просил передать, что у него есть способ заставить тебя». Если Мориарти такое сказал, то не приходится сомневаться: он не сдастся. Не стоит врать хотя бы себе: Холмсу интересно, что он предпримет.

— Шерлок, тебя совсем это не беспокоит? — Джон откровенно встревожен. — Четверо гангстеров внезапно поселились с нами по соседству, а тебе все равно?

— И почему я должен волноваться из-за каких-то головорезов? — детектив пожимает плечами. — Что мне до них?

— А вот твой брат обеспокоен!

— Беспокойство Майкрофта — проблемы исключительно Майкрофта, — недобро усмехается Шерлок.

Эти террористы, которые как акулы кружат вокруг квартиры на Бейкер-стрит… Мориарти их подослал? Вряд ли, слишком грубая работа для него. А раз они — не часть игры Джима, то можно их до поры до времени в расчёт не принимать. Тем более, что никаких неудобств эти гангстеры пока не причиняют. Разве что Джон переполошился, но он переживёт как-нибудь.

Тучи сгущаются, и Шерлок это чувствует. Похищенный сын посла оказался любителем крикета, потому в его комнате нашлась бутылочка с льняным маслом, которое он так изобретательно использовал, чтобы оставить послание. Случайность — или часть плана? Возможно, восьмилетний парнишка сам додумался, что масло годится не только для смазывания биты, но… Книжка сказок Братьев Грим, Гензель и Гретель! Мориарти играет, он подготовил поле для игры заранее, вероятно, сам надоумив детей посла перед похищением, как оставить для спасителей дорожку из хлебных крошек.

Он знал, что Шерлок найдёт следы, которые больше никто не заметит. Что раскрутит весь клубок, отыщет детей — и в качестве благодарности получит завершающий аккорд: крик ужаса, что издаст Клодетт Брул при виде своего избавителя.

— Это и есть твой план? — Шерлок хмурится, за неимением Мориарти адресуя свой вопрос пламени камина. — Мой арест? Нет, не может быть… ты ведь знаешь, что я легко докажу свою невиновность. Тогда что? О, понятно… Ты учёл, что я не пойду у тебя на поводу и не дам себя арестовать. Знаменитый детектив в бегах — чудесный штрих. И все же — недостаточный. Должно быть что-что ещё… И что же?

***

— Он вносит сомнения в умы людей последние двое суток! Чтобы завершить игру, ему осталось только одно…

Шерлок замирает, понимая, что последняя деталь пазла встала на место. Вот он, план Мориарти, от «a» до «z»! Неважно, что детектив предпримет — ему уже не вывернуться! Сомнения в глазах лучшего друга, хоть и промелькнувшие всего на мгновение, решают все. Уж если даже Джон начал колебаться, то каков шанс, что хоть кто-нибудь теперь поверит в Шерлока Холмса? «У меня есть способ тебя заставить»…

— Шерлок? — голос Ватсона доносится словно издалека.

— Я должен сделать кое-что… — Детектив говорит скорее сам с собой.

— Что? Я помогу!

— Это _моё_ дело!

Он разворачивается и почти бежит прочь от квартиры Китти Райли, оставив недоумевающего и растерянного Джона в одиночестве. На ходу набирает СМС:

«Я согласен поговорить. SH»

Ответ приходит через секунду:

«Отлично. Избавься от своего оруженосца и возвращайся. Китти уехала в редакцию, нам никто не помешает. JM»

Шерлок делает круг по району и подходит к дому журналистки с другой стороны. Ватсона уже нет; на Бейкер-стрит он вернуться не может, значит… Поехал к Майкрофту, пожалуй. Сейчас это не так важно. Братец найдёт способ выпроводить Джона, соврёт ему что-нибудь успокоительное.

Мориарти открывает дверь прежде, чем Холмс успевает протянуть руку к дверному молотку. На нем все та же нелепая одежда, а вот выражение лица совершенно изменилось. Его улыбку, пожалуй, можно смело назвать торжествующей. То есть, можно _было бы_ , если бы не выражение глаз. Напряжённое, даже какое-то загнанное.

Мозг Шерлока лихорадочно анализирует невербальные сигналы: судя по виду, Мориарти полностью уверен в себе и в конечном успехе своей игры. Расслабленный, самодовольный, как кот, который прижимает мышь лапой к полу и знает, что может выпустить когти и убить — или дать побегать ещё немного. Почему бы и нет, все равно ведь никуда не денется.

Он не сомневается, что загнал противника в угол, а Холмс, придя сюда, расписался в своей капитуляции. Откуда же это напряжение во взгляде? И ощущение, что для Мориарти жизненно важен этот разговор.

— Итак, я здесь, — произносит он, понимая, что криминальный консультант не спешит начинать беседу. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Всего лишь решить нашу проблему, Шерлок, — тянет Джим. — Нашу последнюю проблему.

— Да-да, помню, — Холмс останавливает его раздражённым жестом. — Ты должен мне падение, собираешься выжечь моё сердце, и так далее. Пропусти эту лирику и сразу переходи к сути.

— Скука, — очередная улыбка Мориарти скорее походит на болезненную гримасу. — Все люди такие скучные! Даже ты… а ведь казался интересным! Вначале… Ладно, если хочешь без предисловий, изволь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты умер. Чтобы мы оба умерли. При свидетелях!

— И с какой стати мне это делать? — Шерлок красноречиво приподнимает бровь.

— О, ну я же дал тебе отличную причину для суицида, — Джим легкомысленно смеётся. — Великий детектив оказался шарлатаном, никакой он не гений, а всего лишь фальшивка! Только и остаётся, что наложить на себя руки.

— Понятия не имею, зачем я все это выслушиваю, — Холмс раздраженно морщится и направляется к выходу. — Надеялся, вдруг ты скажешь что-то интересное… но нет, не стоило приходить. Ответ прежний: мне нет дела до твоей игры, Мориарти. И даже сотня грязных статеек этого не изменит.

— Они тебя спасают, верно? — бросает ему в спину Джим. — Террористы. Ты не думал почему?

— Полагаю, ты распустил в определённых кругах слух, что поделился со мной своим универсальным ключом, — бесстрастно констатирует Шерлок.

— Точно, — Мориарти сияет, как ребёнок, которому вручили рождественский подарок. — Умница! Я им так и сказал. Теперь все террористы мира ведут охоту на нас обоих. Ату! Ату их! Кто первый схватит — получит бесценный приз.

Криминальный консультант плутовато улыбается, а голос его, напротив, делается преувеличенно-серьёзным, словно он рассказывает очередную сказку:  
— Но теперь эти ребята в смятении… — он задумчиво хмурится и стучит пальцем по лбу. — Кто такой Джим Мориарти? В газетах пишут, что парень из суда всего лишь актёр, которого нанял Шерлок Холмс! Но не волнуйся, красавчик, они-то знают, что ты чист, как стёклышко. Что ты не мог меня выдумать, ведь моё имя уже давно известно любому, кто по другую сторону закона.

— Я понял, не продолжай, — отмахивается Шерлок. — Они знают, что Мориарти существует, но не знают, как он выглядит.

— В Дьявола тоже многие верят, хотя его никто никогда не видел, — усмехается Джим.

— Считаешь себя Дьяволом? — в голосе Шерлока прорезается неприкрытая ирония, но Мориарти не обижается, только пожимает плечами.

— Я больше, — констатирует он. — Потому что _действительно_ существую. Но ты ведь сам просил не отвлекаться на лирику. Итак, Шерлок, что мы имеем? Актёр Ричард Брук не знает кода, его можно резать на части, но он все равно будет твердить, что виноват лишь в одном: за деньги сыграл роль для Шерлока Холмса. Так что и смысла с ним возиться нет никакого. Другое дело — сам Холмс. На счёт его личности сомнений быть не может. Так что прости, милый, но охота сейчас ведётся именно на тебя.

— Меня они пока не трогают, — равнодушно сообщает Шерлок. — А ты не сможешь прикидываться безобидным актёром целую вечность. Знаешь же, что рано или поздно сам захочешь прекратить эту игру.

Джим закатывает глаза, и детектива осеняет.  
— Уже хочешь! — довольно заявляет он. — Тебе скучно прикидываться таким… обычным!

— Да, — спокойно признает Мориарти. — Но речь сейчас не об этом. Говоришь, тебя не трогают? Глупый, глупый Шерлок! _Тебя_ никто и не тронет! Зачем рисковать, если можно надавить иначе? Что ты сделаешь, если они захватят твоего Джона или вашу милую старушку? Или этого дурачка из полиции, который смотрит тебе в рот? Твоя слабость, мой дорогой, в людях которых ты защищаешь. Если пытать начнут _их_ , это будет даже больнее, верно?

— Ты хочешь сказать… — Шерлок сглатывает, чтобы смягчить пересохшее горло, но голос все равно звучит предательски хрипло.

— Что ты расскажешь всё, лишь бы помочь своим друзьям, — равнодушно перебивает его Джим. — И террористы это прекрасно знают.

— Никто ни под каким давлением не может рассказать о том, чего не существует, — Шерлок болезненно морщится. — Твой код — выдумка, уж ты-то это точно знаешь!

— Ты умный, но такой дурак! — Мориарти сладко улыбается. — Я могу знать что угодно, но у этих ребят своя правда. Моя репутация, милый, будет играть против тебя. Я ведь неоднократно доказывал, что способен даже на невозможное. Давай, расскажи всем террористам, что кода нет. Они решат, что ты его скрываешь — и разозлятся ещё сильнее. Чем это поможет твоим друзьям? — он внезапно стал убийственно серьёзным и добавил: — Скажу тебе больше, все трое уже некоторое время живут под прицелом снайперов. Кто будет первым, я точно не знаю, но со дня на день одного из них застрелят, чтобы доказать тебе серьезность намерений. А потом ты получишь ультиматум с требованием раскрыть код.

— Ладно, — Холмс стискивает руки в кулаки, понимая, что проиграл. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Код знают два человека, верно? — Джим начинает говорить вкрадчиво. — Что, если они оба умрут? Мы подготовим сцену и разыграем отличный спектакль. Убьём друг друга, например. Понарошку, конечно: лично я собираюсь жить долго, и твоя преждевременная смерть мне тоже ни к чему. Но все должно выглядеть так, словно мы на самом деле умерли! За нами обоими постоянно следят, так что постановка должна быть безупречной. Кровь, трупы, похороны… Ты хороший актёр, Шерлок?

— Не такой хороший, как ты.

— О, ну ты же постараешься? — Мориарти смеётся. — Ради своих друзей! Это должна быть убедительная игра, зрители-то не будут идиотами! Ну, может, кроме твоего верного Джонни. Все должны поверить в нашу смерть, и он тоже!

— Почему?

— Потому что твой доктор не сможет изобразить искреннее горе, если не будет его испытывать, — Джим качает головой, словно удивляясь, как это до гениального детектива могут не доходить столь простые вещи. — Это тоже часть плана, понимаешь? Рыдания твоих друзей над могилой безвременно ушедшего Шерлока Холмса! Кто после такого усомнится, что ты действительно мертв?

— Хорошо, мы убьём друг друга, — Шерлок морщится. — И что потом?

— Потом я исчезну навсегда и ты обо мне больше никогда не услышишь, — Джим бесстрастен, а взгляд его делается по-настоящему пугающим. — А ты исчезнешь на время, в качестве благодарности получив от меня несколько наводок. Преступная сеть, которую я создал, мне наскучила. Она больше не нужна, но тебе развлечений хватит надолго. Ты ведь любишь это, верно? Искать зацепки, разгадывать замыслы преступников.

— Допустим, — Шерлок выразительно приподнимает бровь. — Меня такая сделка полностью устраивает. Всем, кроме одного: я не понимаю, что от неё выигрываешь ты. Я поучаствую в твоём спектакле и получу безопасность для своих друзей и, как ты выразился, развлечение в виде твоей сети. Но зачем это тебе?

— Какая тебе разница? — в голосе Мориарти прорезается заметное напряжение. — Тебя все устраивает, меня все устраивает, так что…

— Не всё! — Холмс хмурится. — Уж прости, но ты никогда не играл честно, потому я подозреваю скрытые мотивы. В жизни не поверю, что дело в террористах, которым ты скормил сказку о коде и теперь боишься за свою жизнь. Только не ты! Ты придумал бы сотню выходов, чтобы сохранить и свою жизнь и свою сеть. Но вместо этого выбираешь бегство? Не может такого быть!

— Я же сказал, — лицо Джима искажается болезненной гримасой. — Мне все наскучило, Шерлок. Я хочу уехать и начать с нуля: в другом месте и под другим именем. Но уходить по-английски — не мой стиль. Я должен сделать это с блеском, чтобы все надолго запомнили. Главный злодей уйдёт со сцены, забрав с собой главного героя — что может быть лучше?

— Неубедительно, — Шерлок издевательски ухмыляется.

А Джим вдруг устало морщится и отворачивается.  
— Ты такой же скучный, как остальные, — глухо произносит он. — Иди к черту, Шерлок. Уговаривать тебя я не собираюсь. А на твоих питомцев мне всегда было плевать.

Руки его сжимаются в кулаки и он вдруг яростно пинает ногой журнальный столик.  
— Скука! — в голосе звучит неприкрытая тоска. — Всё так невыносимо скучно! Человечки с их мелкой возней, их глупые чувства, их суета на пустом месте… Как же меня все это достало! Я всего лишь хочу освободиться.

В последних словах звучит столько страсти, что Шерлок вдруг верит.  
— Ладно, — тихо говорит он. — Я согласен с одной только поправкой: не хочу, чтобы меня считали убийцей. Ты не собираешься возвращаться, так что я никогда не докажу свою невиновность. Поэтому мы оба совершим самоубийства. У меня, как ты и сказал, есть отличные причины — газетные разоблачения. А уж ты придумаешь что-нибудь, не сомневаюсь.

— Лучше прямо сейчас, — Мориарти идёт к дивану и медленно садится, а Шерлока не оставляет мысль, что он похож на марионетку, у которой обрезали половину нитей и потому она утратила естественность движений. — Сценарии надо писать заранее.

— Нас будут слышать?

— Ещё бы, — Джим откидывается на спинку и прикрывает глаза. — Ричард Брук же — идиот, бросает телефон где попало. Разве у такого хватит мозгов найти жучок, который кто-то вживил в его аппарат? Но Джим Мориарти — не идиот, потому никто не видел, как Ричард Брук сегодня вернулся в квартиру, после того, как удрал от тебя из окна. Я позвонил Китти и сказал, что буду ждать ее возле редакции. Сейчас мой «хвост» бесполезно отирается там, как и сама Китти. Я потом совру ей, что пришлось ехать кружным путём, потому что боялся тебя.

— Жучок? — Шерлок приподнимает бровь.

— Ну да, — Мориарти по-прежнему сидит с закрытыми глазами, ещё больше напоминая сломанную марионетку. — Хитрая штука, позволяет не только прослушивать мои телефонные разговоры, но и вообще слышать всё, что происходит вокруг меня. Сейчас, например, они слышат шум метро. Потому что, как я и сказал, Джим Мориарти не идиот.

— Но во время нашего представления они будут слышать разговор, верно?

— Конечно, — криминальный гений морщится. — Так что давай придумаем его заранее.

***

Шерлок открыл глаза и потряс головой, возвращаясь из чертогов в реальность.

— Мориарти сказал, что хочет освободиться, — пробормотал детектив. — И я поверил, потому что это было правдой. Теперь все понятно: и его отчаяние, и обречённость во взгляде… Я никак не мог уловить сути! А ведь он действительно пытался спастись — только не от скуки и, тем более, не от террористов. Он спасался от Эвр!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] Трайфл (trifle) - популярный в Англии десерт, рецепту которого более пятисот лет. Его готовят из нескольких слоев: заварного крема, взбитых сливок, пропитанного алкоголем или сиропом бисквита, желе и ягод.


	4. We were too dead to die

  
_Я ухожу от людей, как ток,_   
_Без слез, без следа._   
_Я ухожу, впитавшись в песок,_   
_Как будто вода._   
_Я ухожу, не помня себя,_   
_Лечу наверх, к цветным голубям,_   
_А память моя, как воздух, светла —_   
_она умерла._

_Земля — песка ровня —_   
_Бери меня, помни,_   
_Как я ходил по тебе, свой оставляя след._   
_Как солнца блик ранний_   
_Твои хранят камни,_   
_Как я извивы в судьбе_   
_Несу на себе._   
_Они черны, словно уголь,_   
_Они красны, словно медь._

Канцлер Ги. «Maman Bridgitte» 

Майкрофт явился на Бейкер-стрит на полчаса позже, чем ожидал Шерлок. Детектив просканировал брата взглядом, отмечая мелкие детали: шел пешком не меньше квартала, очевидно, настраиваясь на разговор, выкурил как минимум две сигареты, судя по едва заметным табачным следам на пальцах правой руки. Нервничал, похоже.

— Вижу, ты меня ждал? — старший брат приподнял бровь, кивая на приготовленный чай — и на две чашки, стоящие на журнальном столике.

— Вижу, Лестрейд по-прежнему остается больше твоим человеком, чем моим, — парировал младший. — Сразу побежал к тебе, да? Я нарочно поделился с ним, в надежде, что он тебе доложит — и не ошибся.

— Если бы он время от времени не ставил меня в известность о твоих безумных планах, то ты влипал бы в неприятности куда чаще, — сухо заметил Майкрофт. — Так что Лестрейд всегда был — и всегда будет — _твоим_ человеком. Он просто волнуется за тебя. И идет ко мне лишь тогда, когда уверен, что только я могу пресечь твою очередную самоубийственную затею.

— Вы с ним на удивление похожи, и как ты сам этого не видишь? — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Ничуть, — старший Холмс поморщился. — Мы оба всего лишь печемся о твоей безопасности.

— Если ты пришел с очередными нотациями, то я тебя не задерживаю, — бесстрастно сообщил младший. — Или же мы можем в кои-то веки поговорить как взрослые люди и как братья.

— Полагаешь, то, что ты собрался сделать — это решение взрослого человека? — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу, но все же прошел в гостиную и устроился в кресле напротив Шерлока.

— А что я собрался сделать? — фыркнул тот, разливая чай и протягивая брату чашку. — Пока ничего. Я лишь солгал Лестрейду, чтобы вынудить тебя приехать и поговорить.

— Ты мог просто прийти ко мне.

— Ты отлично умеешь уходить от разговора на неудобные тебе темы, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — А мне нужны ответы. Могу я рассчитывать получить их от тебя — или же мне действительно пойти к Эвр? Не знаю, правда, как на нее это повлияет… Сейчас-то она спокойна, но вдруг опять слетит с катушек?

— Не смей меня шантажировать! — губы старшего Холмса сжались в тонкую нитку.

— Не смей держать меня в неведении! — так же холодно отозвался младший брат. — Я имею право наконец-то узнать, что _на самом деле_ произошло, когда мы с Мориарти разыграли двойное самоубийство.

— Разве ты не знаешь?

— Откуда же? — Шерлок горько усмехнулся. — Вы оба использовали меня вслепую! Я ведь в конце концов пришел к выводу, что Мориарти сошел с ума и по-настоящему покончил с собой. Месяцами, пока разбирался с его сетью, я пытался понять его мотивы — безрезультатно. У него было все: неограниченная власть, деньги, возможности — и анонимность, которая служила его защитой. Почему же он решил все это бросить, да еще таким способом? Почему отдал победу в мои руки после того, как практически загнал меня в угол? Этому не было никакого разумного объяснения!

— А сейчас оно появилось? — Майкрофт устало усмехнулся.

— Конечно! — младший Холмс яростно рубанул рукой воздух. — Эвр сказала мне, что своей смертью он рассчитывал доставить мне больше неприятностей, чем будучи живым. Но я все-таки неплохо его понимал… И знаешь что? Сам Мориарти никогда не пришел бы к такой мысли. Значит, это она ему ее внушила. Потому я хочу знать: о чем они беседовали в Шерринфорде, когда ты привел его к ней?

— Видеонаблюдение было отключено, я ведь уже говорил, — вздохнул старший Холмс. — Таково было ее требование. Так что я не знаю ответа на твой вопрос.

— Как бы то ни было, именно этот разговор стал спусковым механизмом, — Шерлок встал с кресла и нервно забегал по комнате, кусая губы. — Ты понимаешь? Эвр была спокойна и не пыталась выбраться из своего заключения — до визита Мориарти.

— Шерлок, сядь, — голос Майкрофта вдруг стал очень мягким. Когда младший брат, удивленно посмотрев на него, исполнил просьбу, старший грустно улыбнулся. — Ты помнишь, как в детстве ломал игрушки, которые тебе надоедали? Говорил, что нет никакого смысла хранить то, что стало неинтересным. Не позволял родителям отнести их на чердак или отдать кому-то другому — просто ломал. Помнишь?

— Д-да… — неуверенно пробормотал Шерлок и нахмурился. — Кажется, я именно так и поступал. Но к чему ты ведешь?

— Меня это пугало, — сознался Майкрофт. — Потому, что ты не сам это придумал — _она_ тебя научила. Ты забыл о существовании сестры, но продолжал делать то, что она тебе внушала. Ты называешь себя социопатом, но если задуматься — это ведь неправда! Настоящих социопатов не волнует мнение окружающих, как и сами окружающие. У них не бывает родственных и дружеских привязанностей. Эвр социопатка — не ты. И каждый раз, видя в твоих словах, поступках, поведении что-то, что напоминало о ней, я боялся. Что она успела слишком сильно на тебя повлиять, что запрограммировала тебя на саморазрушение. Твое пристрастие к наркотикам, твои дикие выходки, во время которых ты лишь чудом остался в живых… — он болезненно скривился и залпом допил остывший чай.

— Тебе следовало рассказать мне раньше, — тихо проговорил младший Холмс. — Мы избежали бы очень многих проблем.

— Я не мог, — голос старшего брата звучал глухо. — Не был уверен, что возвращение травмирующих воспоминаний не разрушит твою психику. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Я пытаюсь объяснить, что она уже в детстве была способна заставить кого угодно сделать что угодно. С возрастом ее влияние на умы окружающих стало еще сильнее. Не зря же я запретил персоналу Шерринфорда даже разговаривать с ней! Ты сам видел, к чему привело нарушение этого запрета. Так что тебе не следует пытаться понять, что произошло с Мориарти — это и так очевидно. Если Эвр запрограммировала его на самоубийство, он не мог выжить. Возможно, он пытался бороться, пытался закончить игру по своим правилам. Возможно, он даже выжил тогда, на крыше. Но это неважно! Как бы далеко он ни уехал, еще никому не удавалось сбежать от себя самого и своих внутренних демонов. Мориарти мертв, я в этом полностью уверен.

— А я — нет, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Все эти годы я думал… Знаешь, с каждым днем я все больше уверял себя, что он на самом деле мертв. Он странно вел себя, понимаешь? Не на крыше даже — там он просто играл роль, как и я. Ты ведь помнишь, сам помог мне тогда сделать эту постановку правдоподобной. Но когда мы с ним все это обсуждали… Он был какой-то надломленный; как обычно смеялся и ёрничал, но словно через силу. Так что я убедил себя, что он действительно хотел умереть. Но теперь вижу другое — он хотел выжить.

— Возможно, — согласился Майкрофт. — Но вряд ли ему это удалось. Мориарти для Эвр был игрушкой, которая надоела — и она его сломала.

— Почему ты думаешь…

— А почему он вообще привлек ее внимание, ты не понимаешь? — старший брат горько улыбнулся. — Потому что был интересен _тебе_! Эвр с самого рождения считала тебя своей собственностью, она терпеть не могла, когда ты играл с кем-то, кроме нее. Ведь если подумать, после Виктора у тебя не было настоящих партнеров по играм. Доктор Ватсон тебя сопровождает, Молли Хупер и Лестрейд тебе помогают, но _играл_ ты именно с Мориарти. Поэтому им она только угрожала, чтобы пощекотать твои нервы. А Мориарти — убила.

— Она назвала Джона моим питомцем, — задумчиво проговорил младший Холмс. — Там, в Масгрейв-Холле.

— Именно об этом я и говорю, — Майкрофт снова вздохнул. — Моя вина: я позволял Эвр иногда читать блоги. Это казалось достаточно безопасным, доступ в сеть у нее был односторонний, общаться с кем-то она не могла. А пользы от этого было много: ее мощный ум способен заменить целый отдел аналитиков. Эвр помогла спасти сотни жизней, всего лишь проведя несколько минут в сети. Кто же мог представить, что ее болезненное чувство собственничества по отношению к тебе с годами только окрепло? Ваши игры с Мориарти не прошли для нее незамеченными. Я должен был понять это уже тогда, когда она потребовала встречу с ним.

— Ты не можешь отвечать за все в одиночку, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу. — Она и моя сестра тоже.

— Как бы то ни было, Мориарти был обречен с той самой минуты, когда Эвр поняла, насколько ты увлечен вашим… соперничеством, — с очередной грустной улыбкой констатировал старший Холмс. — Она ни за что не оставила бы его в живых.

— Она пыталась, наверняка, — младший упрямо поджал губы. — Но почему ты думаешь, что ей удалось? Джим ведь — не обычный человек, он сопротивлялся ее влиянию, теперь я это четко понимаю. Вдруг он все-таки жив?

— Ты сам сказал, что за эти годы уверился в его смерти, — Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел брату в глаза. — Хотя был участником сговора и знал, что он намеревался всего лишь фальсифицировать свою смерть. Значит, у тебя были причины считать его мертвым?

— Я не понимал, зачем он вообще это затеял, — сознался Шерлок. — Это было странно и не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Он не привёл ни одной убедительной причины. Только разговоры о том, что ему просто скучно…

— Ты и сам со скуки готов пуститься во все тяжкие.

— Но не до такой степени, чтобы сначала добровольно сделать себя мишенью всех террористов мира, а потом вышибить себе мозги, — младший брат закатил глаза. — К тому же, я был уверен, что долго он не продержится. Мориарти не из тех, кто способен сидеть тихо: когда-то я должен был услышать о нем. Какое-нибудь громкое преступление, пусть и не в Англии… Но прошло почти пять лет — и ничего! Так что да, я с каждым днем все больше верил в его смерть.

— Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос.

— Но если он скрылся, спасая свою жизнь… — Шерлок задумчиво наморщил лоб. — Если пытался вырваться из-под влияния Эвр, и сейчас никак себя не проявляет как раз потому, что не хочет, чтобы она его снова заметила…

— Говоришь, ты неплохо понимал Мориарти? — тихо спросил Майкрофт. — Но тогда ты должен был знать, что он не особенно дорожил своей жизнью. Я бы сказал, в нем чувствовалась некоторая… пресыщенность. Усталость от всего. Невероятный ум и отсутствие моральных запретов сделали его королем. Он покорил мир, ему больше не к чему было стремиться. Все что он может сейчас — это повторить то, что уже когда-то делал. Пожалуй, такому как он действительно могло стать скучно.

— Преступный мир изменчив, как вода, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Уж я-то точно знаю. Никто не может считаться королем пожизненно — если не борется за свой трон ежедневно.

— Возможно, — старший брат скопировал улыбку младшего, — но Мориарти, как и ты — не социопат. У него был выдающийся ум, деятельный характер, изобретательность. У него не было слабостей, кроме одной: его одиночества. Во всем мире не нашлось ни одного человека, которому было бы до него дело. У тебя есть друзья, готовые тебе помогать, готовые за тебя даже умереть. У Мориарти не было никого — и он, насколько я могу судить, страдал от этого. Не зря же он так глумился над твоей дружбой с доктором Ватсоном! Он не мог сознаться, что не способен найти кого-то, кто без вопросов принимал бы его таким, какой он есть. Потому старательно подчеркивал, что презирает такого рода отношения. А на самом деле — просто завидовал. Полагаю, Эвр этим воспользовалась. Она отлично умеет находить слабые места, скрытые желания и страхи любого человека. Будь он обычным — или гением. Она манипулирует людьми с помощью их слабостей.

— Я знаю о нем другое, — упрямо возразил Шерлок. — Мориарти терпеть не мог играть по чужим правилам.

— Возможно, он считал их своими собственными? — старший Холмс приподнял бровь. — Этим наша сестра и опасна: она может убедить кого угодно, что он сам желает того, что она заставляет его сделать. Мориарти самоуверен, он считает себя выше других. Он не допускал мысли, что кто-то может быть сильнее его, может его обыграть — пока не стало поздно. И он как муха, которая увязла в смоле, пытался вырваться, но только прилипал ещё сильнее. Да, в отличие от обычных людей, которых Эвр ломает, он хотя бы понял, что происходит — и старался спастись. Но я не думаю, что ему удалось.

— Я должен удостоверится, — мрачно проговорил Шерлок. — Найти его, если он жив, или убедиться в его смерти.

— Зачем?

— Потому что не хочу верить, что Эвр выиграла, — сознался младший брат. — Она вела игру против меня, Мориарти был лишь средством. Ты сам сказал: она обратила на него внимание только потому, что он был интересен мне. Если бы я тогда понимал, что происходит, то помог бы ему более осмысленно. Не потому даже, что мне есть дело до Мориарти, просто она не вправе убивать любого, с кем я играю.

— Но тебе есть до него дело, правда? — мягко поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Наверное, — Шерлок поморщился. — Он умён, даже больше — он гениален. Я считал его равным себе. И если Эвр так легко сломала его, то значит, и меня может, если ей в голову придёт такая блажь? И тебя? Что-то мне не нравится подобная перспектива! Так что я предпочёл бы знать, что Джим справился.

— Именно поэтому я и не в восторге от твоих частых визитов к ней, — старший брат покачал головой. — И категорически не советую тебе пытаться говорить с Эвр. Как и Мориарти, ты можешь даже не заметить момента, когда она начнёт управлять тобой.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — Шерлок поморщился. — И буду с ней осторожен.

— Ладно, — Майкрофт устало прикрыл глаза. — Тогда что ты намерен делать?

— Мне придётся уехать из Лондона на некоторое время, — младший Холмс закусил губу. — Начну поиски с того самого места, где мне передали наводки, которые он обещал. Времени прошло много, но какие-то следы, я думаю, можно найти.

— Что же, попытайся, раз для тебя это важно, — старший слегка нахмурится. — Поедешь один или возьмёшь с собой доктора Ватсона?

— Нет, — Шерлок огорчённо вздохнул. — Неизвестно, сколько времени это займёт, а у Джона дочь и работа. Но помощь мне понадобится, так что… Наверное, со мной поедет Уиггинс.

— Тот наркоман? — Майкрофт изумлённо приподнял брови. — Ты уверен?

— Он сообразительный и умеет отлично подмечать детали, — младший брат фыркнул. — К тому же, несколько раз помогал мне… в очень специфических делах.

— Да, например опоить всю нашу семью, чтобы ты мог захватить мой ноутбук и смыться, — старший усмехнулся. — Не скажу, что одобряю, но… полагаю, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Не сомневайся.

— А что будет с вашими музыкальными упражнениями? — Майкрофт задумчиво закусил губу. — Прекратишь их на время своего отсутствия?

— Ни в коем случае! — лицо Шерлока сделалось жестким. — Если я перестану навещать Эвр каждую неделю, она что-нибудь заподозрит. И может выкинуть очередной фокус, который только ещё больше усложнит ситуацию. Нет уж, я продолжу изображать заботливого братца. В конце концов, куда бы меня ни завели поиски, я всегда смогу сесть на самолёт и на один день выбраться в Шерринфорд.

— Хорошо, — старший Холмс поднялся и направился к двери. — Постарайся хотя бы иногда сообщать мне о своём местонахождении. В конце концов, есть ещё наши родители.

— Я знаю, — младший отвечал автоматически, уже погрузившись в свои мысли. — С ними я сам разберусь, они не будут беспокоить тебя вопросами.

— Да, кстати, — уже взявшись за ручку двери, Майкрофт обернулся, — а что насчёт твоей работы с полицией? Инспектор говорил о каком-то зверском убийстве, с которым ты вызвался помочь.

— Да брось, там все довольно скучно, — Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами. — Месть, скорее всего. Я изложу Лестрейду свои соображения перед отъездом, так что они и без меня справятся. А даже если и нет — это не повод отвлекаться от более интересной задачи.

— Не слишком по-дружески, не находишь? — старший брат криво усмехнулся. — По-твоему, Лестрейд заслуживает такого пренебрежения?

— С чего его дела начали тебя заботить? — младший приподнял бровь.

— С того, что его всегда заботят твои.

— Ну, и помоги ему сам, раз так, — слегка раздраженно отозвался Шерлок. — Хотя… забудь. Это тебе не политика, тут нужен другой подход.

Майкрофт лишь закатил глаза, прежде чем покинуть квартиру брата. А тот, занятый своими мыслями, его ухода даже не заметил.

***

Шерлок старательно избегал этой комнаты в Чертогах. Тогда, во время блужданий по Европе в поисках остатков сети Мориарти, он приходил сюда чуть ли не ежедневно, надеясь получить ответ. Но единственный обитатель этого подвала с мягкими стенами с каждым днём все больше терял человеческий облик — по мере того, как детектив убеждал себя в безумии своего главного врага. Он бразгал слюной, срывался на крик, оскорблял или насмехался… Он мало походил на холёного, уверенного в себе короля преступного мира.

Сегодня же Шерлок, сцепив зубы, медленно спускался по крутой винтовой лестнице. Теперь он знал, какие вопросы нужно задавать.

Тяжелая дверь отворилась с глухим, неприятным звуком — но комната с мягкими стенами была пуста. Здесь все было как обычно: тусклый свет, запах нечистот и давно не мытого тела… Только толстая цепь, намертво прикрученная к стене, валялась на полу. А прямо над ней появился большой плазменный экран — темный и погасший.

— Мориарти! — позвал Холмс. — Какого черта?!

Экран засветился и Шерлок скорчил гримасу. О боже, только не это — снова.

— Соскучился по мне?.. Соскучился по мне?.. Соскучился по мне?.. Соскучился по мне?.. Соскучился по мне?..

— Хватит! — детектив сжал виски руками и зажмурился. — Эвр! Довольно!

— Поиграй со мной, Шерлок! — издевательский голос сестры звучал со всех сторон, заглушая Мориарти, который, как заезженная пластинка, всё твердил и твердил с экрана одно и то же.

— Не хочу! — Холмс в ярости долбанул кулаком по мягкой стене. — Оставь меня в покое!

— Ты искал _его_ , да? — глумливо поинтересовалась она. — Мой глупый маленький братик. Ты ещё глупее, чем Майкрофт. И Джим тоже был дураком — так легко попался.

— Что ты ему сделала? — детектив отчаянно старался, чтобы голос не дрожал.

— Я? — Эвр рассмеялась. — Всего лишь предложила альтернативу. Вместо одного Холмса, глупого и скучного, который, к тому же, не способен был его оценить и предпочитал ему своих бесполезных, безмозглых питомцев — другого. Точнее — другую. Знаешь, братик, он обрадовался. Не так уж ты был ему интересен.

— Будь это правдой, ты бы не стала тратить на него время, — парировал Шерлок.

— О, так ты уверен, что Джим в тебе нуждался? — ее смех сделался откровенно издевательским. — Не можешь смириться, что я его забрала? А может это ты нуждался в нем? Ну же, братец, признайся! Он казался тебе интересным, верно? Так трудно среди толпы идиотов найти равного себе по уму!

— Да, он казался мне интересным, — сухо согласился Шерлок. — Мне нравилось с ним играть. А с тобой — никогда не нравилось.

— Никто не будет играть с тобой, кроме меня! — в ярости выкрикнула она. — Никто! Никогда! Джим мертв, я убила его! Как и Рыжую Бороду! Я убью любого! Ты будешь играть только со мной!

— И не надейся! — Шерлок бегом выскочил из комнаты и захлопнул дверь, отрезая себя от голоса сестры. Взлетел вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступени — и открыл глаза.

— Даже не надейся! — повторил он, вытирая холодный пот, выступивший на лбу.

Теперь понятно, что олицетворяла эта комната в Чертогах. Страх, с которым детектив не мог справиться, и потому запирал его в глубоком подвале, в окружении мягких стен. Страх перед безумием Мориарти — единственнного, кого он считал равным. Перед безумием сестры, которым он рискует заразиться, если позволит ей пробраться в свою голову.

Итак, сколько шансов, что Джим столкнулся с безумием Эвр — и выжил? Или прав Майкрофт, и для него было уже слишком поздно пытаться спастись? Тогда, на крыше, Шерлок был слишком обеспокоен тем, чтобы не провалить свою роль, доиграть до конца… спасти Джона, миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда. Он даже не подошёл к Джиму, чтобы убедиться, что их план сработал, что выстрел был фикцией, и Мориарти лишь притворяется. Его смерть выглядела пугающе настоящей: остановившийся взгляд, лужа крови, растекающаяся из-под головы… Майкрофт позже рассказал, что тело с крыши исчезло до прибытия полиции, что Лестрейд и его команда нашли лишь кровь, пистолет со следами пороха и отпечатками пальцев Мориарти и его телефон, на котором была включена функция диктофона. Весь их тщательно продуманный, отрепетированный и сыгранный разговор был записан — неудивительно, что Лестрейд постарел ещё больше, а Андерсон едва не сошёл с ума от чувства вины.

Все эти годы Шерлок искал — и не находил — доказательств того, что Джим выжил. Когда на всех экранах появилось его лицо, он почти поверил… Что лишь вообразил безумие, что Мориарти его снова разыграл. Детектив едва не выдал себя — их обоих! — когда в возбужденном предвкушении новой игры заявил Джону: «Мориарти мертв, но я точно знаю, что он теперь будет делать!» Хорошо, что Ватсон не заметил этого противоречия в словах друга, сочтя их просто наркотическим бредом.

Да, Шерлоку казалось, что он знает. Мориарти вернулся, значит игра продолжается. Он верил в это до тех пор, пока несколько недель назад не выяснилось, что они видели всего лишь старую запись.

Но теперь он, по крайней мере, понимает что заставило Джима пойти на этот спектакль. Вот только чем он в итоге был — трагедией или фарсом? Ответ на этот вопрос ещё предстояло найти.


	5. I got issues just like you got issues

_Луна моя, зимний пламень,_   
_Зима, звезда и тревога,_   
_Зима и сердце, как камень,_   
_Зима, в никуда дорога._   
_— Чужак, твоя кровь струится,_   
_И ты бледнее тумана,_   
_Чужак, твоя кровь струится,_   
_Не мне закрыть эти раны._

Канцлер Ги. «Судьба моя — звездный иней»

— То есть как это: уезжаешь? — Джон нахмурился. — Куда?

— В Европу, — Шерлок не смотрел на друга, продолжая укладывать вещи в дорожную сумку. — Меня не будет несколько недель.

— И ты, разумеется, даже не подумал, что мне никто не даст отпуск так надолго? — мрачно поинтересовался Ватсон. — Сейчас, когда сезон простудных заболеваний в самом разгаре. Да что там, тебе же всегда было плевать на проблемы других! Наверное, ты думаешь, что я брошу работу? А Рози? Можно, конечно, взять ее с собой, но ты же знаешь, Мэри была против, чтобы мы брали малышку на расследования и подвергали ее опасности!

— Джон, — со вздохом перебил его детектив, — я не сказал, что _мы_ уезжаем. Тебе совершенно не нужно просить отпуск, и уж конечно, даже речи быть не может о том, чтобы подвергать опасности Рози.

— То есть, ты собираешься вести расследование без меня? — доктор нахмурился окончательно. — Ну, спасибо! А я-то полагал, что мы с тобой работаем вместе!

— Так и есть, — Шерлок снова отвернулся и занялся вещами. — И ты все неправильно понял: речь идёт не о расследовании. Это… личное дело. В некотором роде.

— А-а! — раздражение Джона сменилось понимающей ухмылкой. — Та женщина, да? Ирен Адлер? У вас будет что-то вроде романтического отпуска?

Холмс не ответил, даже не повернулся к другу, позволяя тому делать собственные выводы. Так было проще, чем пытаться объяснить. Или сознаться, что он был бы рад компании Джона, но понимает, что у того своя жизнь и он не может просто так все бросить. Шерлок постарался пропустить мимо ушей его довольное «Давно пора было!» и «Я же говорил, что ты ей нравишься!» — просто молча закончил собирать вещи и застегнул молнию на сумке.

— Кстати, к Пасхе-то ты хоть вернёшься? — Джон подмигнул. — А то, знаешь, у меня тоже были кое-какие планы на выходные… я думал, ты заберёшь малышку к себе на несколько дней.

— Пока не знаю, — детектив пожал плечами. — В любом случае, уверен, Молли или миссис Хадсон с радостью присмотрят за Рози.

— У Молли новый ухажёр, а миссис Хадсон в прошлый раз ее едва не уронила, — Джон поджал губы. — Ну, ладно. Желаю хорошо провести время!

Когда за другом закрылась дверь, Шерлок уселся в кресло и сложил руки у лица. Оставалось забежать к Лестрейду и рассказать ему, что на кепке, помимо крови убитого парня, нашёлся синтетический волос и следы театрального грима. Так что эта старомодная штука, совершенно не сочетавшаяся с пижонской одеждой жертвы, скорее всего, была сценическим реквизитом. Значит, его убили в театре, и поиски стоит начинать со списка пропавших. Вдруг среди них найдутся актеры или работники сцены?

Шерлок уже почти вышел из дома, но потом вдруг усмехнулся, вернулся в гостиную и снова полез в сумку. Извлёк лаптоп, загрузил почтовый клиент и написал сообщение на имя инспектора. Добавив свои соображения о том, что особое внимание надо уделить театрам, в которых идут классические костюмированные постановки — а не современные, где актеры выходят на сцену чуть ли не в повседневной одежде. Ничем другим объяснить волос от парика на подкладке невозможно. К тому же, грязь в протекторе ботинка жертвы была довольно характерная, какая встречается только на южном берегу Темзы. Не исключено, конечно, что «пижон» просто прогуливался там в день своей смерти, но все равно поиски нужного театра следует начать оттуда.

Еще раз усмехнувшись, детектив отправил имейл, после чего набрал номер брата.

— Майкрофт, можно попросить тебя об услуге? — проговорил он, услышав в трубке сдержанное «Слушаю, Шерлок». — Я не хотел бы сообщать Лестрейду о своем отъезде лично. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты ему сказал: тебе он точно не решится задавать лишних вопросов, а мне от них никуда не деться. Ты же понимаешь, не нужно ему знать, зачем я на самом деле уезжаю.

— Понимаю, — в голосе старшего брата послышалось легкое недовольство. — Это все?

— Да, — Шерлок понизил голос. — Спасибо. От расспросов Джона я кое-как увернулся, но Лестрейд все же полицейский. Будет неплохо, если ты намекнешь ему на какие-нибудь дела государственной важности, которые заставили меня срочно покинуть Лондон.

— Хорошо, я исполню твою просьбу, — сдержанно отозвался Майкрофт. — А ты в качестве ответной любезности не забывай про мою: сообщать о своем местонахождении.

— Я буду, — заверил его младший и нажал отбой.

Разумеется, брат отлично понял, что соврать про «правительственное задание» Шерлок мог бы и сам, и Лестрейд в таких случаях обычно не задаёт лишних вопросов. Другими словами, что просьба младшего Холмса была вызвана лишь желанием устроить старшему ещё одну встречу с инспектором. Тем не менее, он не отказался — хороший знак. А уж Лестрейд и без подсказок сообразит, что Шерлок таким образом напоминает ему о данном обещании.

***

— Всю жизнь мечтал побывать в Париже! — Уиггинс совершенно неэстетично почесался, заставив Шерлока поморщиться. — Но не думал, что сбудется.

— Я удивлён, что у тебя вообще паспорт есть, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Остынь, Уиггинс. Мы туда не развлекаться едем.

— Это понятно, — Билли хмыкнул. — Слыш, Шезар, ты мой кореш, конечно, но мне даже в голову не приходило, что ты устроишь мне увеселительную поездку за свой счёт. Так что давай, рассказывай: чего делать надо будет?

— То, что у тебя лучше всего получается: крутиться среди отбросов общества. Стань своим среди местных бездомных; там полно мигрантов всех мастей, большинство из них хоть как-то говорят по-английски. Скорми им байку, что сбежал из Лондона, потому что у здешних «бобби» есть к тебе кое-какие счёты. Узнай все, что сможешь, о темных делишках этого города. Меня интересуют любые слухи, каждая деталь: неизвестно, где удастся найти нужную зацепку.

— Но что ты ищешь, Шезар? — Уиггинс задумчиво наморщил лоб. — Хоть какие-то подробности, чтобы я знал, о чем спрашивать.

— Обо всем, — Холмс вздохнул. — Я сам не знаю, что может оказаться полезным. А ищу я… можно сказать, иголку в стоге сена. Человека, который очень не хочет, чтобы его нашли.

— И он во Франции?

— Не думаю, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу. — Точнее, уверен, что нет — слишком близко. Просто именно там я слышал о нем в последний раз. Попробую копнуть несколько старых контактов, вдруг отыщу что-то, что выведет на след. Хотя бы подсказку, в какой части света продолжать поиски.

— Даже так? — Билли нервно хихикнул. — То есть, этот парень может быть где угодно?

— Абсолютно, — спокойно подтвердил Холмс. — Но такому, как он, довольно сложно спрятаться, особенно если его ищет кто-то вроде меня. Кто-то, кто знает, на что надо обратить внимание. Твоей же задачей будет стать моими глазами и ушами среди всякой мелкой криминальной публики, которая в изобилии водится на дне общества. Такие даже имя этого человека побоятся произносить — хотя бы и шепотом. Но они всегда знают, откуда дует ветер. Вдруг ты однажды услышишь о ком-то, кто… — Шерлок задумался на мгновение, подбирая сравнение, а потом вспомнил слова Мориарти и усмехнулся. — О _Дьяволе_ , которого никто никогда не видел, но все боятся. Потому что для него нет ничего невозможного.

— Ты решил поймать Дьявола? — на лице Уиггинса появилась недоверчивая улыбка.

— Он — человек, хотя и неординарный, — детектив пожал плечами. — И ловить его я не собираюсь. Хочу просто найти.

***

Грег в который раз набрал номер — и выругался, отшвырнув телефон. Шерлок весь день был недоступен. О чем только думает этот гений?! Утром прислал, как ему самому, наверное, казалось «исчерпывающее» объяснение — и как сквозь землю провалился. И что теперь полиция должна с этим делать?

Личность убитого удалось установить совершенно случайно, когда днем в участок явилась заплаканная, совсем юная блондиночка и заявила, что ее жених уже три дня не появляется дома. Взглянув на фотографию, которую она принесла с собой, Лестрейд болезненно поморщился и лично повёл напуганную девушку в морг на опознание. До сих пор вспоминать страшно, как она кричала, когда Андерсон расстегнул мешок, чтобы показать лицо жертвы.

Итак, парня из мусорного бака звали Пабло Эрнандес Кабрера, его отец был одним из самых богатых людей Венесуэлы — и, по совместительству, ярым противником нынешнего правящего режима. Перед тем, как к власти в Каракасе пришел Мадуро, Эрнандес Кабрера-старший успел перевести весь свой капитал в иностранные банки и вместе с семьей сбежал из страны. И теперь отпрыск этого достойного человека лежал в полицейском морге с простреленной головой, Грег ожидал, что на его собственную голову вот-вот посыплются громы и молнии от начальства, а чертов Шерлок не нашёл лучшего времени для того, чтобы исчезнуть. Просто великолепно!

— Шеф, — в дверь кабинета заглянула Донован. — Мы допросили приятелей жертвы.

— Проходи, Салли, — Грег устало махнул рукой и поморщился, когда она, прежде чем сесть, положила на его стол довольно тощую папку. — Протоколы допросов я потом почитаю. Просто скажи: хоть что-то дельное там есть?

— Он был общительным, этот Пабло, — она скорчила гримасу. — Сорил деньгами, легко сходился с людьми, но никто из тех, с кем нам удалось сегодня поговорить, толком не знает о его жизни. Тусовки, пьянки, уйма приятелей — часто, на один вечер, а любовниц и того больше. Невеста, Кристина Сэйти — дочь делового партнера его отца. Насколько я поняла, о браке условились родители — хотели объединить капиталы. И девушка отнюдь не была против: она влюбилась в этого шалопая с первого взгляда. А вот сам он…

— Ну, понятно… — Грег вздохнул. — Другими словами, нет ничего удивительного, что мисс Стэйти понятия не имеет, где ее жених был в ночь перед смертью. Похоже, она его нечасто видела.

— Точно, — с легким раздражением ответила Салли. — Пожалуй, ей убийца только услугу оказал: этот брак стал бы для бедняжки настоящим наказанием. Но нам-то не легче… Пабло мог грохнуть кто угодно: мало ли, с кем этот павлин что-то не поделил! Фрик считает, что мотив убийства — месть, но кто и за что мог мстить безобидному прожигателю жизни?

— Шерлок уверен также, что его убили в театре, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Скажи, этот парень показался тебе похожим на любителя классических театральных постановок?

— Нисколько, — Донован усмехнулась. — Вряд ли такой, как он, знал хотя бы, чем отличается драма от комедии.

Она нахмурилась и нерешительно произнесла:  
— Шеф, что если мстили отцу, а не сыну? Ну, мало ли, конкуренты по бизнесу или политические противники. Может, ту кепку нам подкинули, чтобы мы пошли по ложному следу?

— Такая версия тоже имеет право на жизнь, — констатировал Лестрейд. — За неимением хоть какой-нибудь другой. Ладно, иди домой, а я пока прочитаю всё это, — он болезненно скривился и сделал неопределенный жест в сторону папки с протоколами допросов. — Вдруг какие-то мысли возникнут.

Полчаса спустя инспектор отложил последнюю страницу, захлопнул папку и снова тяжело вздохнул. В одном Салли права: не похоже, чтобы этот Пабло увлекался театром. Типичный сынок богатых родителей, который привык получать все лучшее по щелчку пальцев. По словам приятелей, он ни с кем не конфликтовал, долгов у него не было. Наоборот: сам, будучи навеселе, часто раздавал довольно большие суммы в долг, а потом даже не мог вспомнить — кому именно. Значит, несостоятельные должники тоже исключаются. Так кто же, и главное, за что, мог его убить?

Телефон Шерлока по-прежнему не отвечал, и Грег собрался уже поехать домой, как вдруг в приемной раздался сильный шум и дверь кабинета распахнулась так, словно ее от всей души пнули с ноги. В дверь вошел очень крупный человек: рост как минимум шесть футов и пять дюймов*[1], квадратные плечи, тяжелая нижняя челюсть… Грег едва не заржал, когда на ум пришло невольное сравнение со шкафом. Если, кончено, у кого-нибудь хватит воображения представить себе в высшей степени раздражённый шкаф.

— Прошу прощения? — Лестрейд невольно приподнялся навстречу, но странный посетитель легонько толкнул его раскрытой ладонью в грудь — и он снова плюхнулся в свое кресло.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — рассердился Грег. — Как вы вообще сюда вошли?

— Мое имя Хосе Рамон Эрнандес Кабрера, — пророкотал «шкаф». — Это вы тот инспектор, который расследует убийство моего мальчика?

— А, понятно, — Грег закусил губу. — Да, я — старший детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Сочувствую вашей утрате, сэр. Прошу вас, присядьте.

— А вы только это и умеете, да? — недобро усмехнулся тот. — Штаны просиживать! Моего единственного сына убили три дня назад — и что вы сделали? Арестовали убийц?

— Поверьте, мы делаем все возможное… — начал было Лестрейд, но безутешный отец с размаху треснул кулаком по столу.

— Все возможное? — взревел он. — Вы — сборище бездельников! Так вот, зарубите себе на носу: если убийцы моего мальчика не окажутся за решеткой завтра же, я вас всех…

Его угроза была прервана деликатным покашливанием. Грег поднял глаза и нервно сглотнул: в дверях его кабинета, небрежно поигрывая своим неизменным зонтом-тростью, стоял совершенно бесстрастный Майкрофт Холмс.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор, — любезно поздоровался он. — Сеньор Эрнандес Кабрера, как неожиданно — встретить вас здесь.

— Мистер Холмс? — «шкаф» втянул голову в плечи и словно весь съежился под взглядом брата Шерлока. — Вы здесь… я… понимаете, мой сын…

— Его сын убит, — тихо проговорил Грег, а потом, спохватившись, добавил: — Простите, мистер Холмс. Сначала следовало поздороваться, но вряд ли я мог бы искренне назвать этот вечер добрым.

— Не извиняйтесь, инспектор, — Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся, после чего повернулся к Эрнандесу Кабрере, и взгляд его стал жестким. — Вас постигло большое горе, я могу это понять, — сухо проговорил он. — Однако это не повод оскорблять полицейского офицера при исполнении. В работе Скотланд-Ярда и без того хватает сложностей. Так что будет лучше, если вы сейчас уйдете.

Тот попятился к выходу, не отрывая от Майкрофта взгляда. И Грег никак не мог прогнать ощущение, что так, наверное, должен смотреть кролик на удава, который собирается им пообедать. Когда посетитель скрылся за дверью, осторожно, почти нежно прикрыв ее за собой, Холмс зло усмехнулся, но не произнёс ни слова.

— Похоже, этот человек вас здорово боится, — неожиданно для самого себя ляпнул Лестрейд. И тут же смущенно добавил: — Простите. Я вовсе не имел в виду…

— Знаю, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Вы деликатны, инспектор, и никогда не проявляете неуместного любопытства. — Но поскольку, как очевидно, ваше дело может оказаться сложнее, чем выглядело вначале… Что ж, наверное будет лучше, если я посвящу вас в кое-какие детали.

— То есть, мой сержант права, и сына могли убить из-за каких-то дел отца?

— Хотелось бы думать, что нет, — Холмс выразительно приподнял бровь и с легкой улыбкой поинтересовался:  
— Вы позволите мне присесть?

— О, конечно, извините! — Грег почувствовал, что краснеет. — Может, кофе? Правда, у нас тут он так себе, из автомата…

— Благодарю, не стоит, — Майкрофт с царственным видом устроился на довольно неудобном стуле для посетителей. — Как я уже сказал, инспектор, мне не хотелось бы думать, что Эрнандес Кабрера-младший стал жертвой махинаций своего отца. Но увы, исключать такую вероятность нельзя. Этот человек попросил политического убежища несколько месяцев назад, и оно было ему предоставлено. Кризис власти в Венесуэле… ну, вообще-то, тут вряд ли нужно вдаваться в детали. Я просто хочу сказать, что у себя на родине Эрнандес Кабрера считается государственным преступником, его имущество подлежит конфискации, а сам он пойдёт под трибунал. Если только наше правительство исполнит требование властей Венесуэлы и выдаст его им.

— Но вы ведь не собираетесь? — Лестрейд смущенно посмотрел на свои руки. — Я хочу сказать… то есть, мистер Холмс, я-то не особенно интересуюсь политикой, но газеты читаю. И то, что у них там сейчас творится, весьма мало похоже на демократическое общество.

— В чем-то вы правы, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Режим Мадуро не вызывает одобрения у нашего правительства. Только по этой причине Эрнандес Кабрера все ещё находится здесь. Но некоторые его дела, которые попали в поле моего зрения, дали мне основания думать, что бизнес — весьма успешный, кстати — не главный источник благосостояния их семьи. И если мои подозрения подтвердятся, то никакие гуманистические соображения не удержат меня от того, чтобы поспособствовать его депортации.

— Хорошо, — Грег стиснул пальцами виски, чувствуя, что от всего этого голова начинает идти кругом. — И что же вы думаете? Следы убийства его сына ведут в Венесуэлу? Или он уже здесь перешёл кому-то дорогу?

— Или беспутный молодой человек, на которого мои службы, разумеется, тоже собрали досье, как только отец попал под подозрение, просто спутался с женой какого-нибудь сердитого парня, — спокойно отозвался Холмс. — Пока рано судить, инспектор. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы знали обо всех подводных камнях этого дела.

— Спасибо, что рассказали, — Лестрейд робко улыбнулся и наконец поднял на него глаза. — Вы прямо на мою удачу сегодня здесь появились. Не то, чтобы я не умел сам осаждать разных хулиганов, которые вламываются в мой кабинет…

— На самом деле, я пришёл с новостью, которая может вас огорчить, — сознался Майкрофт. — Мой брат в ближайшее время не сможет принимать участие в ваших расследованиях. Он на некоторое время покинул страну. Я поручил ему…

— Не продолжайте, — Грег поднял руку, останавливая Холмса. — Раз Шерлок выполняет ваше поручение, то не думаю, что мне нужно знать подробности. Главное, с ним все в порядке! Я, признаться, беспокоился, что он не отвечает на звонки.

— Он в порядке, но отсутствие его будет довольно длительным, — Майкрофт слегка замялся, прежде чем выговорить следующие слова: — Но если, пока Шерлока нет, я смогу быть вам чем-то полезен…

— Да вы и так сегодня помогли мне! — в голосе Лестрейда прозвучало неприкрытое удивление. — Я даже не ожидал…

А потом он слегка нахмурился и осторожно поинтересовался:  
— А Джон поехал с ним?

Майкрофт покачал головой.  
— Нет. Уверен, Шерлок хотел бы этого, но решил, что не вправе надолго отрывать доктора от его дочери и от работы в больнице.

— Так это же… ну, это ведь хорошо, правда? — Грег посмотрел на Холмса с искренней улыбкой. — Тот наш разговор… Вы не думаете, что Шерлоку пойдёт на пользу, если он некоторое время будет обходиться без общества Джона?

— Убеждён в этом, — Майкрофт поднялся и направился к выходу. — И не спешите отказываться от моего предложения. Дело Эрнандеса Кабреры может оказаться весьма тесно связано с подозрениями в отношении его отца. И я заинтересован, чтобы оно было раскрыто как можно скорее. Так что, если возникнут проблемы — дайте знать моей помощнице.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс!

Грег проводил Майкрофта взглядом и ещё некоторое время изумленно смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.

— Ну и ну, — пробормотал он, когда осознал, что невольно задерживает дыхание так долго, что даже легкие начало покалывать. — Что это было? Сначала он неделями демонстрирует мне, что мое общество его изрядно раздражает, а теперь сам явился — и предлагает помочь с делом? Я вообще ничего не понимаю!

Грег нервно крутил в пальцах ручку, пока нечаянно не разломил ее пополам. Отшвырнув обломки, он раздраженно тряхнул головой.  
— Да ладно, наверное дело действительно только в Эрнандесе Кабрере! Он ведь ясно сказал: этот «шкаф» у него на подозрении. Ну, а мне-то чем плохо? Можно сказать, все удачно складывается… Шерлока нет, без него мы точно будем разбираться в этом бардаке до следующего года… если только другой Холмс не поможет. И потом, я ведь обещал присмотреть за ним, но так и не смог даже близко подойти. А тут такой случай!

Ухмыльнувшись, Лестрейд запихал папку с показаниями свидетелей в портфель, чтобы почитать их ещё раз в спокойной обстановке, и отправился домой.

***

Майкрофт откинулся в кресле и раздраженно поморщился. Впервые за бог знает сколько последних лет ему не удавалось выкинуть из головы прошедший день и просто расслабиться. Реакция Лестрейда на новость об отъезде Шерлока, признаться, была довольно неожиданной. Холмс полагал, что он огорчится — ведь именно сейчас, когда на него свалилось такое нелегкое дело, в котором может обнаружиться довольно неприятное двойное дно, помощь инспектору нужна как никогда. Или рассердится — в конце концов, младший братец уже ввязался в это расследование, а потом просто забыл о нем и занялся другими делами. А он даже не подумал о собственных сложностях, и единственное, что почувствовал — облегчение. «Главное, с ним все в порядке. Я, признаться, беспокоился, что он не отвечает на звонки».

Майкрофт всегда знал, что инспектор привлекает Шерлока к делам полиции не в последнюю очередь потому, что хочет помочь самому Шерлоку. Не ради повышения раскрываемости, а лишь затем, чтобы тот со скуки не ввязывался в разные сомнительные авантюры. Лестрейд рад его помощи, но все же привык в основном полагаться на себя и своих людей — и получить доказательство этому оказалось неожиданно приятно.

«Вы с ним похожи, и как ты сам этого не видишь?» Невероятно, но кажется в этом заявлении брата действительно есть смысл. Самодостаточный, уверенный в себе, верный долгу — не зря же он так часто задерживается на службе, в то время как все его подчиненные уже давно сидят по домам — или по пабам, отложив все рабочие проблемы до следующего трудового дня.

— Пожалуй, будет правильным, если я и вправду помогу ему с этим расследованием, — пробормотал Холмс себе под нос. — Хотя бы в благодарность за то, что он всегда заботится о моем брате.

«Это тебе не политика, тут нужен другой подход», — вспомнил он — и улыбнулся. Как по-детски, Шерлок, пытаться взять «на слабо»! Майкрофт умел уходить от подобных провокаций уже тогда, когда младший братик ещё даже ползать не научился. Но, по иронии судьбы, именно это дело может оказаться сразу и тем, и другим. Так что Лестрейду, пожалуй, самому не справиться — просто в силу отсутствия необходимого уровня допуска. Значит, надо предоставить ему максимум информации. Майкрофт постарался не думать о том, что испытывает какой-то совершенно необъяснимый азарт от перспективы обыграть братца на поле, где он не знает себе равных. Ничего личного, просто расследование Лестрейда неожиданно оказалось связано с тем, которое ведёт сам Холмс-старший. Так почему бы не обьединить два дела в одно и не совершить добрый поступок? Инспектор своей многолетней бескорыстной помощью Шерлоку это точно заслужил.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Майкрофт набрал номер помощницы и распорядился к утру доставить в Скотланд-Ярд полное досье на Пабло Эрнандеса Кабреру. Все, что удалось собрать их службам — это будет явно больше, чем когда-либо удалось бы нарыть самому Лестрейду.

На этом пока можно успокоиться и посмотреть, как будут развиваться события дальше. Забыть на время об этом деле и наконец отправиться спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] - примерно 196 см


	6. Don't try to drag me down in your cliche

_Опять впадаю я в контраст извечный,_   
_В прореху между дьяволом и Богом._   
_Ведь мой девиз всей жизни быстротечной —_   
_Не шляться по проторенным дорогам,_   
_Сеньорам ложных клятв не приносить,_   
_Не льстить тому, кто заслужил презренье,_   
_Не забывать полезное уменье:_   
_Щадить врага и дурака простить._

Канцлер Ги. «Романс Дезире»

— И как твои успехи? — задал дежурный вопрос Майкрофт. Шерлок, всегда легкомысленно относившийся к любым обещаниям, на этот раз был точен, как часы: звонил раз в три дня, ни разу не сбившись с расписания. — Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Никаких следов, — в голосе младшего брата звучала откровенная досада.

— Я предупреждал, что твои поиски — дело безнадежное, — с лёгким сочувствием проговорил старший. — Он мертв, прими это наконец.

— Нет, — упрямства Шерлоку было не занимать. — Доказательств его смерти я тоже не нашел. Значит, буду верить, что Мориарти жив, а я просто пока не понял, где надо искать. Но это вопрос времени! Джим отлично прячется, но однажды я наткнусь на какую-нибудь подсказку.

— Дело твоё, — Майкрофт покачал головой, забыв, что собеседник его не видит.

— Именно, — младший Холмс раздраженно фыркнул. После чего с легкой ехидцей в голосе поинтересовался: — А как поживает Лестрейд? Только не говори, что тебе нет до этого дела! Я звонил ему пару недель назад, и он сообщил, что ты предложил помощь в расследовании. И что? Вы нашли убийцу?

— Думаю, инспектор сам тебе расскажет, когда вернёшься, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Не буду портить ему удовольствие! Хотя я тоже хотел бы видеть твоё лицо. Дело-то непростое оказалось, тебе бы понравилось. Но ты упустил его, гоняясь за химерой.

— То есть _ты_ раскрыл преступление? — слегка ворчливо поинтересовался братишка. — Ну надо же! А я уж было поверил, что тебя кроме политики ничего не интересует.

А потом откровенно глумливо усмехнулся:  
— Или твой интерес был не в расследовании, а в самом Лестрейде?

— Спешу тебя успокоить: мое участие было минимальным, — ровным голосом заверил Майкрофт. — Инспектор отлично справился сам, я лишь помог с информацией, которую иначе ему было бы проблематично добыть. И кстати, он нащупал конец нити, но весь клубок пока не раскрутил. Ты ещё можешь успеть блеснуть, если бросишь свою безнадежную затею.

— И не подумаю! — хмыкнул Шерлок. — К тому же кто я, чтобы мешать тебе развлекаться, братец! Я ведь был прав: тебе с ним интересно?

— Не до такой степени, как ты считаешь, — Майкрофт помолчал, ожидая очередной подколки, но младший брат не спешил развивать тему. И тогда старший задал вопрос, который волновал его больше всего: — А что с твоими визитами к сестре?

— Я по-прежнему навещаю Эвр каждую неделю, — спокойно сообщил Шерлок. — Ничего не изменилось: она молчит и играет на скрипке.

— Будь осторожнее, — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Наша сестра куда более хитрая, чем ты можешь себе представить. И она не хуже тебя умеет делать выводы, основываясь на неприметных деталях: необычная пыль на твоих ботинках или загар, который ты не мог приобрести в Лондоне… Да что угодно! Мимо неё ни одна мелочь не пройдёт незамеченной! Если Эвр сообразит, что ты не торчишь на Бейкер-стрит и не палишь со скуки по стенам, а мотаешься по всему миру, то вполне может догадаться и о цели твоих поисков. Кто знает, как на неё это повлияет!

— Не стоит беспокоиться, братец. Я ведь не идиот! Она увидит только то, что я позволю ей увидеть!

— Хотелось бы в это верить, — старший Холмс беззвучно вздохнул. — Береги себя, Шерлок.

— Я буду.

После того, как Шерлок положил трубку, Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и глубоко задумался. Брат отсутствует уже больше месяца, исколесил всю Европу и не смог отыскать ни одной зацепки. Однажды ему надоест упорствовать, но кто знает, как повлияет на него неудача? Наивный мальчишка вбил себе в голову, что с Эвр можно сражаться — и даже одержать в этой битве победу, а надежда на то, что Мориарти выжил, стала для него ключевым моментом, поддерживающим эту веру. Что будет, когда Шерлок убедится в его смерти? Начнет ли он относиться к сестре с большей осторожностью или напротив — слетит с катушек и натворит глупостей?

С другой стороны, даже хорошо, что брат сейчас не в Лондоне. Холмс-старший подначивал Шерлока, призывая его вернуться и помочь Лестрейду, но на самом деле хотел этого меньше всего. Потому что дело Эрнандеса Кабреры требовало особого подхода. Надо сказать, инспектор показал себя настоящим профессионалом, но в процессе расследования вскрылось такое, что Холмс уже просто не мог остаться в стороне! Банальное, на первый взгляд, убийство было лишь вершиной айсберга, а подводная его часть тянула на серьезный скандал. Если не подойти к этому делу с должной деликатностью.

Лестрейд же, при всех его бесспорных достоинствах, даже толикой гибкости не обладал. Он не понимал, что ступает по минному полю и мало что рискует сам подорваться в любой момент, так еще и отголоски этого взрыва заденут… слишком многих. Потому Майкрофт и не мог устраниться, отделавшись, как он уверял брата, всего лишь предоставлением информации. Встречался с инспектором едва ли не ежедневно, направлял, подсказывал… пока не осознал, что действительно получает от этого общения определенное удовольствие. Через пару недель Лестрейд прекратил напрягаться в обществе Майкрофта и начал вести себя непринужденно. А Холмс, неожиданно для себя самого, не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейшего раздражения. Он просто не мог вспомнить, когда кто-то, кроме Шерлока, забывался настолько, что начинал с ним спорить или подначивать его, — но Лестрейд это делал регулярно. А Майкрофт позволял.

— Мистер Холмс, поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь: мы сейчас говорим о нарушении закона? И вы правда думаете, что закону есть дело, насколько громкие имена у тех, кто позволил себе его преступить?

— Я думаю, что вы тычете палкой в осиное гнездо, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Ваша принципиальность делает вам честь, но…

— Но сейчас вы будете взывать к моему инстинкту самосохранения? — с улыбкой перебил его Лестрейд. — Если бы я руководствовался им, а не желанием наказать преступников, то не работал бы с вашим братом.

— Разве я сказал, что преступники должны уйти от наказания? — Холмс поморщился. — Эрнандес Кабрера будет депортирован и ответит за все свои незаконные деяния, но если подумать… в чем виноваты люди, которые были его клиентами? Они просто хотели быть чуть счастливее.

— Спрос рождает предложение, не так ли? — раздраженно парировал Лестрейд. — Подумайте, скольких людей этот урод сделал несчастными, чтобы облагодетельствовать тех, кто покупал у него живой товар? Или право на счастье есть только у богатых?

А речь шла ни много ни мало как о незаконной торговле младенцами. Эрнандес Кабрера бежал из Венесуэлы, якобы спасая свою жизнь, но на самом деле он лишь искал новые возможности для своего грязного бизнеса. Англия и Европа стали просто кладезью таких возможностей: множество бездетных пар, готовых выложить любые деньги за шанс стать родителями. Не все готовы ждать годы, пока появится подходящий ребенок, выдерживать долгие битвы с бюрократической машиной и терпеть бесконечные проверки. Гораздо проще заплатить, не задавая вопросов, на время уехать «в путешествие» и вернуться с малышом — и с документами, подтверждающими, что он собственный.

— Венесуэла сейчас переживает острый социально-экономический кризис, — сдержанно напомнил Холмс. — Многие женщины просто не могут позволить себе ребенка и продают своих детей совершенно добровольно.

— Кто-то — возможно, — неохотно согласился Лестрейд. — Но в некоторых случаях детей воровали, отбирали силой или шантажом. Да этот дегенерат даже собственного внука продал!

На последний аргумент даже нечего было возразить. Распутывая смерть Эрнандеса Кабреры-младшего, полиция докопалась до невероятно трагичной истории. Молоденькая актриса, Лиззи Говард, год назад попавшаяся в сети этого ловеласа, забеременела от него. Пабло даже не знал, что должен был стать отцом — этому прожигателю жизни не было никакого дела до случайной подружки. Отчаявшись встретиться с возлюбленным и воззвать к несуществующей совести, наивная дурочка отправилась к его отцу. А тот проявил фальшивое участие: мол, сын сейчас путешествует по Европе, но как только вернется, непременно женится и признает ребенка. Девушка терпеливо ждала, не устраивая скандалов и не пытаясь больше найти Пабло. А перед самыми родами ее похитили, довольно кустарно сделали кесарево и просто выкинули на улицу, где бедняжка истекла кровью и умерла. Ее старший брат Джонатан, работавший костюмером в том же театре, буквально сошел с ума от горя, выследил несостоявшегося зятя и вышиб ему мозги. После чего с помощью одного из театральных охранников, несколько лет безнадежно влюбленного в Лиззи, избавился от тела. На допросе оба полностью признались, и безутешный брат просил лишь об одном: найти племянника, ведь он — последнее, что осталось от любимой сестры. Вот только где найдешь младенца, который, согласно документам, никогда не рождался? Точнее, родился, но его настоящей матерью значится совсем другая женщина.

Лестрейд арестовал Эрнандеса Кабреру и поклялся, что судить его будут публично. А тот в ответ потребовал встречи с Майкрофтом и передал ему список из нескольких имен. Пригрозив, что если суд потребует назвать покупателей, эти имена прозвучат первыми.

— Поймите, инспектор, мы не можем допустить скандала с участием известнейших семейств страны, — устало увещевал Холмс. — Да и кому вы окажете этим услугу? Точно не младенцам, которых с новыми родителями ждет очень неплохое будущее. Блестящее образование, перспективы… Джонатан Говард просидит в тюрьме до глубокой старости за убийство Пабло и все равно сам не сможет ничего сделать для племянника. Разве он не согласится, чтобы у мальчика была хорошая жизнь?

— Мы даже не знаем, где этот мальчик и жив ли, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — Лиззи буквально выпотрошили. Наши эксперты считают, что во время операции пожертвовали матерью, спасая ребенка, но так ли это? Вдруг те мясники убили двоих?

— Эрнандес Кабрера заверил меня, что младенец не пострадал, — Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся. — Мол, он не желал, чтобы его сын портил свою жизнь и возился с ублюдком, но позаботился, чтобы тот попал в отличную семью. Родная кровь все-таки.

— А он не сказал вам…

— Нет. Но, сопоставив даты, я догадываюсь… Прошу вас, поговорите с Говардом еще раз. Скажите правду: полной уверенности быть не может, однако есть все основания предполагать, что его племянник может вырасти лордом королевства и наследником миллионного состояния. Законным наследником — потому что по документам он не приемный, а родной сын. Он никогда не узнает, что случилось с его родителями и что единственный кровный родственник сидит в тюрьме за убийство его отца. Но если мы с вами допустим скандал, мальчик, скорее всего, попадет в сиротский приют. Как и прочие дети, фигурирующие в этой грязной истории. Вы, инспектор, сочувствуете матерям — тем из них, кто не отказывался от своих младенцев добровольно. Но вы ведь знаете законы: разве им вернут детей? По документам все они рождены гражданами Великобритании, а значит, останутся здесь. Cиротами на содержании у государства. Даже если будет доказан факт незаконного усыновления.

О том, что перспектива скандала вокруг приемных детей с большой долей вероятности станет концом для карьеры самого Лестрейда, Майкрофт предпочел умолчать. А может, и не только для карьеры… Некоторые семейства просто не могут допустить, чтобы их имя было замешано в чем-то подобном. И у них хватит денег и связей, чтобы утопить неуступчивого инспектора прежде, чем он утопит их. Хорошо, если кончится просто увольнением и ссылкой в провинцию, но ведь заткнуть рот можно разными способами. И Холмс вовсе не был уверен, что даже его влияния хватит, чтобы защитить этого принципиального дурака. А защитить его хотелось. По многим причинам.

— Вы правы, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Бюрократия — единственный враг, которого нельзя победить, потому что у него начисто отсутствуют логика, сострадание и здравый смысл. Потерялись среди многих тонн бумаги… Но ведь этого по-любому не избежать. Мы предъявим Эрнандесу Кабрере обвинение, и скандал так или иначе разразится.

— Необязательно, — Майкрофт очень осторожно подбирал слова. — Эрнандес Кабрера — иностранный гражданин, мы можем предоставить право разбираться с его грехами суду Венесуэлы. Во время расследования вы активно сотрудничали с тамошней полицией, без их помощи вам просто не удалось бы раскрутить всю эту сеть. Так дайте возможность завершить дело своим венесуэльским коллегам. Они арестовали большинство его подельников, процесс будет громким, все пострадавшие женщины смогут дать показания и получить удовлетворение от наказания виновных. Но Великобритании это никак не коснется. «И вас».

Лестрейд закусил губу, явно пребывая в тяжелых сомнениях.  
— А что насчет убийц Лиззи Говард? — напряженно поинтересовался он.

— Вы имеете в виду исполнителей?

— Точно, — он поморщился. — Допустим, Эрнандес Кабрера будет депортирован и осужден в Венесуэле. Но его подручные, которые вырезали ребенка из живота несчастной девочки… их же не отправишь в другую страну, верно?

— Когда вы их найдете, а я уверен, что так и будет, — Майкрофт ободряюще улыбнулся, — они, скорее всего, расскажут, что за деньги сделали операцию и передали ребенка некоему мужчине. Полагаю, это будет правдой: вряд ли Эрнандес Кабрера доверял случайным парням все свои секреты. Про махинации с усыновлением его подручные наверняка ничего не знали. Так что их будут судить только за убийство Лиззи.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Скажу вам честно, мистер Холмс: я все еще считаю, что покупателей детей нельзя прощать, сколь бы высокое положение они ни занимали. Но вы правы: в проигрыше останутся малыши. Никому не пожелаю расти в приюте!

— Тогда смиритесь — хотя бы ради них, — мягко попросил Майкрофт. — Рассматривайте это как доброе дело, а не как сделку с совестью. Ведь вы добились главного: прикрыли преступный бизнес, а все виновные окажутся за решеткой. В этой истории и без того полно пострадавших, так зачем увеличивать их число? Тем более за счет невинных детей.

Инспектор не ответил. Он кусал губы, и на лице его было написано самое настоящее страдание. Но Холмс уже понимал, что победил.

***

— Скажи, Шезар: а ты уверен, что этот «дьявол» — не плод твоего воображения? — Уиггинс смотрел на Холмса с очевидным сомнением. — Он вообще существует?

Тот хмыкнул, вспомнив последний перформанс Джима. Заголовки во всех газетах: «Мориарти — выдумка Шерлока Холмса!»  
— Существует, поверь. И я найду его, даже если придется спуститься за ним в преисподнюю.

— Ну, я-то и не в такие места уже спускался, — Уиггинс блаженно развалился в кресле. — Хорошо тебе в отеле, а мне сегодня опять на голой земле спать, подложив под себя картонную коробку. Да и то, если ее никто не стырит, пока я тут перед тобой отчитываюсь…

Он тихо рассмеялся и дружелюбно пихнул Шерлока в бок.  
— Да я не жалуюсь, не подумай. Наоборот, мне все это в кайф! Это ж надо — Париж, Рим, Вена, Барселона, Брюссель… Классное приключение! Мне даже совестно, что пока ничем не помог.

— Я и не ожидал, что будет быстро, — поморщился Шерлок. — Просто держи нос по ветру.

— Ага, я буду, — Билли снова оскалился. — Но если тот парень так крут, как ты говоришь… Откуда про него знать мелкой шушере, среди которой я кручусь? Тут был один американец несколько дней назад. Поделился, что сбежал из Штатов, опасаясь мести какого-то очень серьезного типа. Мол, тот великим умником себя считал, а он его обвел вокруг пальца и кинул на деньги. И я подумал: может он о твоем «дьяволе» говорит?

— Едва ли, — Шерлок поморщился. — Человек, которого я ищу, не из тех, кого можно кинуть, а после сбежать.

— Ну да, я и сам так решил. Потому и не рассказал. А американец тот пару ночей у нас потолкался — и исчез. Должно быть, посчитал, что удрал недостаточно далеко.

— Исчез? — Холмс нахмурился. — Ты уверен, что он именно сбежал?

— Понятия не имею, — Уиггинс пожал плечами. — Проверить? Могу порасспрашивать, может, видел кто…

— Я сам, — Шерлок досадливо поморщился. Скорее всего, эта зацепка, как и все прочие, что приносил Уиггинс, снова ничего не даст. Но и оставлять ее без внимания нельзя, сколь бы хлипкой она ни казалась. Детектив подавил вздох и набрал номер Лестрейда.

— Привет… Грег, — ему снова потребовалось не меньше секунды, чтобы вспомнить имя, которое почему-то никак не желало откладываться в памяти. — Братец говорит, тебя можно поздравить?

— Шерлок? — судя по голосу, Лестрейд был чем-то расстроен. — Где тебя черти носят? Нет, не отвечай: дела твоего брата — определенно не то, о чем мне хотелось бы знать.

— До сих пор? — Холмс хмыкнул. — А мне казалось, вы нашли общий язык.

— В каком-то смысле, — инспектор вздохнул. — Но скажу тебе честно: моя жизнь была гораздо проще, пока он не втянул меня в свои интриги. Преступники и закон — никаких полутонов. А тут…

— А ты в курсе, что вообще-то так не бывает?

— Да я понимаю, — голос Лестрейда стал еще тоскливее. — Все, что он говорит, очень разумно, и не согласиться невозможно… Но все равно, это так…

— Я, признаться, не в курсе, о чем ты, — бесстрастно заметил детектив. — Не интересовался этим делом с тех пор, как уехал. Майкрофт только сказал мне, что ты распутал все сам, без его помощи.

— Еще не распутал. То есть убийцу мы нашли, и это действительно была месть, как ты и предполагал. Но теперь мне предстоит найти виновных в смерти жертвы, за которую он мстил… А это посложнее будет.

— Ладно, я вообще-то не из-за этого расследования звоню, — прервал его излияния Шерлок. — Тут ты сам разберешься. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты порекомендовал меня полиции Брюсселя. Скажи, что я консультант Скотланд-Ярда, пусть дадут мне и моему помощнику допуск в морг.

— Помощнику? — в тоне инспектора появились странные нотки. — Разве Джон поехал с тобой?

— Не он, — сознался Холмс. — Так ты поможешь или нет?

— Как всегда, Шерлок, — Грегори вздохнул. — Сейчас составлю официальный документ, не позже завтрашнего утра он будет на столе у шефа местной полиции.

— Благодарю! — детектив прервал связь, довольно ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Уиггинса, который с интересом прислушивался к телефонному разговору. — Приходи завтра пораньше, пойдем в полицию. Если твой американский приятель не просто удрал, то ты будешь нужен, чтобы опознать тело.

***

— Шезар, это точно он! — Уиггинс аж подпрыгнул, когда они раскрыли очередной холодильник, в которых хранились невостребованные родственниками трупы мужчин. Таких в полицейском морге Брюсселя нашлось пять.

— Уверен? — автоматически спросил Холмс. Он не особенно интересовался ответом, потому что все его внимание уже было сосредоточено на результатах вскрытия, которые услужливо протянул пожилой патологоанатом.

— Так, один выстрел в затылок с расстояния не менее трех ярдов, — пробормотал детектив, поспешно проглядывая строчки отчета. — Да, очевидно: достаточно серьезные повреждения, но следов пороха на коже нет. 38-й калибр, стандартная револьверная пуля. Надо взглянуть на отчет баллистиков: может, по бороздкам на пуле им удалось определить тип револьвера.

— Я интересовался, — доктор хмыкнул. — Один из наших экспертов — мой шурин. Он говорит: cтерлинг, судя по всему. Хотя, возможно, с какими-то индивидуальными особенностями: «рисунок» был не слишком типичным.

— Длина ствола около четырех дюймов, — Шерлок покусал губу. — Что же, никаких странностей я не вижу. Разве что… У вас есть снимки входного отверстия до того, как вы вскрыли ему череп?

— Разумеется, — патологоанатом извлек из кармана телефон и, повозившись с минуту, продемонстрировал Шерлоку фото. Тот нахмурился, взял телефон в руки и увеличил картинку.

— Да, — пробормотал он, — мне не показалось. Пуля вошла в череп под углом сверху. Причем под приличным углом… А рост убитого — примерно шесть футов и четыре дюйма. Насколько же высоким был его убийца?

— Может, он на крыше какого-нибудь сарая лежал, — подал голос Уиггинс, до того молча отиравшийся рядом. — Подождал, пока янки подойдет поближе — и пиф-паф…

— Исключено, — фыркнул врач. — Я сам ездил с бригадой на вызов, когда этого парня нашли. Он убит в переулке, рядом — ни одной постройки. Если не считать еще не сданного в эксплуатацию заводского корпуса. Но труп далековато от него лежал, метрах в шестидесяти. И его точно не передвигали, убийца просто выстрелил и скрылся.

— Я хочу посмотреть материалы дела, — эти слова Шерлок проговорил уже на бегу, поспешно кидаясь вон из морга. Прощаться с врачом он счел излишним. — Мне нужно знать, какие следы были найдены вокруг тела… О, если бы я только попал на место преступления сразу!

— Думаешь, убийца залез на стремянку? — хмыкнул Уиггинс, едва поспевавший за широким шагом детектива. — Притащил с собой, расположился с удобством и выстрелил, а этот дурак просто стоял там и подставлял затылок.

— Нет, — огрызнулся Холмс. — И на ходули он не взбирался, и в воздухе не зависал… Я просто неверно выразился: хочу убедиться, что следов стрелка там вообще не было. Потому что стрелял он из строящегося здания.

— С шестидесяти пяти ярдов? — фыркнул Билли. — Из револьвера? Шезар, ты, конечно, умный… но даже я знаю, что максимальная дальность стрельбы…

— Ярдов тридцать, — раздраженно перебил его Шерлок. — Если мы говорим об эффективной стрельбе из cтрелинга или любого револьвера схожего класса. И то выстрел с подобного расстояния не причинил бы настолько серьезных повреждений. Но ты ведь тоже слышал про необычные бороздки на пуле. И какой из этого можно сделать вывод?

— Самопал какой-нибудь? Ну, искусственно удлинили ствол, чтобы…

— Ерунда! — оборвал его рассуждения детектив. — Американцы, конечно, всегда были неравнодушны к револьверам-«переросткам», хоть того же «Грязного Гарри» вспомни. Но их эффективность сомнительна. Усиление огневой мощи за счет удлинения ствола давно признано тупиковым направлением. Да и зачем, если существуют снайперские винтовки!

— Стреляющие револьверными пулями?

— Гениально, да? — Шерлок повернулся и одарил собеседника совершенно счастливой улыбкой. Глаза его горели почти маниакальным блеском. — Три года назад, когда я… тоже путешествовал по Европе, мне доводилось слышать о чем-то подобном. Эту винтовку, единственную в своем роде, сконструировал немецкий оружейник фон Хедер. Но идея принадлежала кое-кому другому… Тому самому человеку, которого я ищу!

***

К вечеру Билли попросту падал с ног. Он, конечно, тоже был не дурак побегать, но бурная энергия Шезара за день его просто доконала. Этот псих не присел ни на минуту, ураганом пронёсся по полицейскому участку, сведя с ума половину местных служителей закона, ворвался в хранилище улик, чтобы лично взглянуть на пулю, а потом помчался на место преступления. Переулок, где было найдено тело, почти не привлек его внимания, а вот строящийся заводской корпус он облазил сверху донизу. Следуя за ним, Уиггинс успокаивал себя мыслью о выданном полицейском разрешении — иначе ночевать бы им обоим в каталажке. Наконец неугомонный детектив с воплем восторга метнулся к одному из незастекленных еще окон: в пыли под ним отчетливо виднелись следы ботинок.

— Вот и снайпер, — радостно проговорил Холмс. — Видишь? Судя по количеству сигаретного пепла, он торчал здесь несколько часов. Но ни одного окурка не видно, забрал с собой, разумеется, чтобы не оставлять следов своего ДНК. Аккуратный парень… наверняка был уверен, что полиция не станет осматривать стройку, потому что не свяжет ее с убийством, но все равно перестраховался. Скорее всего, здесь первыми появились бы строители — и решили бы, что окурки накидал кто-то из своих… Такая предусмотрительность говорит только об одном: этот снайпер работает на очень умного человека, который ни в чем не допускает проколов.

— Ты расскажешь полиции о том, что здесь нашел? — поинтересовался Уиггинс.

— Зачем? — Шерлок недобро усмехнулся. — Я не веду это дело, какая мне разница — поймают они убийцу или нет. Тем более что это все равно бессмысленно: он уже давно покинул Бельгию и, скорее всего, вернулся к своему шефу. Свое дело он сделал: я же говорил, того человека никто не может кинуть безнаказанно.

— Значит, мы теперь двинем в Штаты? — Уиггинс хмыкнул.

— Очевидно, — детектив едва сдерживал нервное возбуждение. — Но лишь после того, как выясним побольше про того «умника», о котором рассказывал незадачливый американский воришка. Ты должен вспомнить все, что он говорил — в мельчайших деталях. И нам следует опросить всех, с кем этот жмурик успел пообщаться.

— Да ни с кем особо, — Билли задумчиво почесался. — Он говорил только по-английски, а большинство местных лопочут на своем языке. Я сам только отдельные слова понимаю. Так что вряд ли у этого янки было много собеседников.

— Я мог бы попробовать, — брови Шерлока сошлись над переносицей. — Потому что свободно говорю на всех трех языках, которые используются в этой стране. Но, пожалуй, смысла нет. Ты там свой, вот и спроси тех, с кем он мог разговаривать. Но сначала расскажи мне, что помнишь сам.

— Он больше бахвалился, ты же понимаешь, — Уиггинс скорчил гримасу. — Мало дельного сказал. Вроде тот умник — обычный бизнесмен, а не босс мафии какой-нибудь. А, да: он еще лекции в университете читает.

— Дай догадаюсь, — хищно улыбнулся Шерлок. — По математике?

— А откуда ты знаешь? — Билли откровенно удивился. — Ну да, тот придурок говорил, что на одной из лекций с ним и познакомился. Мол, у него несколько научных трудов, считается отличным профессором. Но преподавание — это так, для души. А деньги он зарабатывает по-другому. Вроде бы консультирует богатых лохов, которые желают по-легкому приумножить свое состояние.

— Консультант, значит, — Холмс рассмеялся. — Ничего необычного. Полагаю, его клиенты не внакладе, а он берет с них отличный процент.

— Вот чего не знаю… — Уиггинс пожал плечами. — Насколько я понял, там не совсем обычная консалтинговая контора. Занимается ставками на спорт или чем-то подобным. Ну, скажем, у меня есть сто баксов и я хочу поставить их на бейсбольный матч, но не слишком разбираюсь. Так что рискую не угадать и потерять свои деньги. А этот мужик подсказывает, на какую команду и на какой результат следует ставить, чтобы выигрыш был максимальным. У него для этого целый штат аналитиков, он подбирает их среди своих студентов. Тот американец работал на него некоторое время, а потом фальсифицировал записи, чтобы выглядело так, будто ставка была неудачной и принесла проигрыш, а сам забрал огромный выигрыш и свалил.

— Все ясно, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Хотя, думаю, легальный бизнес — это только ширма. Чтобы никто не заинтересовался, откуда деньги. Знаешь что, пожалуй, мы можем отказаться от дополнительных расспросов. Вряд ли узнаем больше.

— Но куда ехать-то? Америка такая огромная! Не собираешься же ты объехать все университеты и пообщаться с каждым профессором-математиком?

— Думаю, есть способ несколько сузить круг поисков, — хмыкнул Холмс. — На запястье трупа была татуировка, ты заметил?

— Ага, что-то типа символа бесконечности, только как если бы его чертили расческой.

— Примерно так их и чертили, — согласился Шерлок. — Я хочу сказать, изначально. Закрепляли несколько толстых шипов в деревяшке и процарапывали кожу до крови, а потом поверх втирали краску. Но этот-то придурок свою татуировку в салоне делал, так что я даже не уверен, что следует обращать на нее внимание. Вдруг она ничего не значит: просто выбрал симпатичный, как ему показалось, рисунок. Вот только больше оттолкнуться все равно не от чего.

— А что это за символ?

— Ритуальный рисунок индейцев чероки. Если предположить, что убитый американец нанес ее со смыслом, то скорее всего он из тех мест, где чероки когда-то обитали. Так что для начала мы посетим Теннесси и Северную Каролину. А там, может, и еще какие-то следы появятся.


	7. Fall down learn when to count it out

_Уносит к берегам чужим меня корабль быстрый;_   
_Прощальные слова тебе я тихо промолчу._   
_Ты смотришь на меня, сплетая тени дня,_   
_И я к тебе приблизиться хочу хотя бы на выстрел._   
_Но в глаза я тебе смотреть не буду,_   
_И назад, как пришел, из ниоткуда,_   
_Ты уйдешь, взяв с собой кусочек жизни,_   
_Вновь умрешь, в ночи растворившись._

Канцлер Ги. «Guillaumette»

Университет восточного Теннесси весьма походил на средних размеров город. Шерлок еще раз сверился с картой и уверенно свернул направо, обходя медицинский колледж. Он не особенно спешил: если верить расписанию, на которое он наткнулся в главном корпусе, лекция профессора Э. Б. Гранта должна начаться только через двадцать минут.

За две с лишним недели, что они с Уиггинсом провели в Штатах, Холмс посетил уже с десяток учебных заведений. Но по большей части он сидел в интернете, изучая научную литературу. Пытаясь за цифрами и формулами увидеть личность того, кого безуспешно разыскивал. Уиггинс в это время, по его собственному определению, «сорил деньгами». Шерлок обновил гардероб своего помощника, вручил ему солидную пачку долларов и отправил в одну из крупнейших букмекерских контор на юге США. Велев изображать богатого безмозглого туриста и делать ставки на все без разбора. У Холмса была теория, что Джим наверняка обзавелся своими людьми среди профессиональных беттеров, и те поставляют ему клиентуру из числа наиболее азартных денежных мешков.

Пару дней назад Уиггинс позвонил и сообщил: какой-то парень подсел к нему за столик, когда он «заливал горе» после очередного крупного проигрыша. Билли угостил его выпивкой и пожаловался на свою невезучесть, а тот в ответ заметил, что «по старинке» ставки теперь делают только полные дураки. Не лучше ли доверить свои деньги профессионалам, которые знают все тонкости. Всего-то за двадцать процентов от выигрыша. Но зато в случае проигрыша они компенсируют своим клиентам убытки.

— Он так и сказал, Шезар: если те ребята облажаются, то я просто останусь при своих деньгах. Я, как ты и советовал, прикинулся простачком: мол, не может такого быть! Какой идиот будет платить мне за проигрыш? Тогда он принялся распинаться, что проигрышей у этих гениев почти не бывает, потому что они играют не бездумно. Сначала изучают все команды и анализируют любой нюанс, вплоть до скорости ветра или, например, расстройства желудка у кого-то из игроков. Скажем, я ставлю на Хьюстон против Лейкерс, потому что… ну, они же лидеры и должны играть круче. Так думаю я, так думают все остальные. Но те ребята как-то узнали, что центровой Хьюстона перебрал вчера на вечеринке и выйдет на площадку с похмельем. Или что у него заболела жена и он всю ночь проторчал в больнице. Они ставят на Лейкерс, те выигрывают — и опа! Умники забирают деньги всех наивных дураков, которые положились на слепую веру в то, что побеждает сильнейший.

— Уиггинс, я уже понял, что ты в восторге от идеи, но давай ближе к делу.

— Нет, ты только подумай: никакого мошенничества, просто правильное использование информации. У них есть знания, у меня — деньги. Они берут мои деньги и применяют свои знания, а потом делят выигрыш.

— Я понял, — в тоне Шерлока появился металл. — Неясно только, что тебя так поразило. Я ведь говорил, мы разыскиваем гения с самым нестандартным мышлением на всей планете. Лучше скажи: имя тебе твой собеседник назвал?

— Он мне визитку дал, — Уиггинс наконец поумерил восторги и заговорил деловым тоном. — На случай, если захочу воспользоваться их помощью. Но это был просто один из мелких сотрудников, а фамилия босса, парня, который придумал всю схему — Грант. Он никогда не появляется в офисе лично, многие из тех, кто на него работает, даже в лицо его не знают.

— Да, на него похоже, — согласился Холмс. — Грант… Не самая редкая фамилия. Их в Америке, надо полагать, десятки тысяч.

Впрочем, был же еще один способ вычислить среди этой армии однофамильцев нужного. Попрощавшись с Уиггинсом, Шерлок открыл поисковик и набрал запрос. Так он и наткнулся на профессора математики Э. Б. Гранта, который преподавал в университете восточного Теннесси, и на чью лекцию детектив сейчас направлялся.

Пропуском в аудиторию Холмс разжился по пути, беззастенчиво стащив его у растяпы-студента. Гранит науки того явно не привлекал: он миловался с длинноногой блондинкой, бросив сумку с книгами на ближайшую скамейку. Присесть рядом — вроде бы с целью завязать шнурок — и вытащить пластиковую карточку было даже слишком просто. Потом ее можно будет уронить недалеко от того места, чтобы нерадивый студент решил, будто сам потерял. Приложив пропуск к электронному считывателю на входе, Шерлок благополучно оказался в здании и направился в нужную аудиторию. Затесался в толпу студентов, ожидающих лекции, вместе с ними проскользнул внутрь и устроился в самом дальнем ряду, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания. До начала лекции оставалось еще около семи минут.

Детектива слегка подташнивало от нервного напряжения. Два месяца поисков — неужели сейчас все это закончится? В принципе, встречаться с Мориарти лично было необязательно, Шерлок ведь и так убедился, что тот жив. И все же хотелось на него взглянуть.

Гул голосов смолк, едва профессор Грант появился в аудитории. Достаточно было одного пронзительного взгляда темных глаз, чтобы студентам расхотелось болтать, смотреть видео на экранах мобильников и вертеться. Шерлок поймал себя на том, что невольно задержал дыхание.

Мориарти почти не изменился. Та же легкая походка, зализанные назад волосы и элегантный, сшитый на заказ костюм. Тот же мягкий, завораживающий голос… разве что ирландский акцент из него начисто исчез. На профессора он походил мало, скорее уж на преуспевающего брокера с Уолл-стрит.

«Нужно потихоньку выбираться отсюда, пока он меня не заметил, — сказал себе детектив. — Я видел все, что хотел, теперь сомнений быть не может».

Тем не менее он не пошевелился, продолжая сверлить взглядом обтянутую дорогой тканью пиджака спину. Мориарти неторопливо писал что-то маркером на доске, не обращая внимания на аудиторию. Очень удобный момент, чтобы тихонько уйти, другого такого может и не представиться. Но Шерлок продолжал сидеть, сам не понимая, зачем ему это.

А минуту спустя уходить стало поздно. Джим будто почувствовал направленный в спину взгляд, прервал свое занятие, даже не закончив формулу, которую писал — и обернулся, безошибочно находя глазами бывшего врага. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга: один в полной прострации, а второй в легком изумлении. После чего Мориарти вдруг усмехнулся и слегка склонил голову, словно отвешивая детективу поклон. И вновь отвернулся к доске, как ни в чем не бывало продолжив писать.

***

— Если ни у кого нет вопросов, встретимся через неделю.

Студенты снова зашумели, поднимаясь со своих мест. Мориарти выключил проектор, на котором демонстрировал слайды, принялся собирать бумаги в портфель. И вдруг проговорил:  
— Мистер Холмс, прошу вас задержаться. Я хотел бы обсудить вашу последнюю работу.

По-видимому, такое было в порядке вещей, поскольку никто даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, к кому обращены слова профессора. Шерлок закатил глаза: совершенно лишняя просьба. Он и так не ушел бы, не задав всех вопросов, которые крутились в его голове последние два часа, в то время как величайший криминальный ум современности пытался разъяснить не особенно умным молодым людям основы высшей математики. Детектив дождался, пока последний студент покинет аудиторию, после чего поднялся и медленно направился к Мориарти, замершему у преподавательской кафедры.

— Легальный бизнес да еще и преподавание, — ровным голосом произнес он вместо приветствия. — Неужто фальшивая смерть на тебя так повлияла, что ты стал законопослушным?

— Чего ты хочешь, Шерлок? — сухо поинтересовался тот, игнорируя вопрос. — Едва ли твое появление здесь случайно.

— Не случайно, — детектив уселся на скамейку в первом ряду. — Я искал тебя.

— Зачем?

— Хотел убедиться, что ты жив.

— А какие могли быть сомнения? — в голосе Мориарти прорезались такие знакомые надменные нотки. Вместе с вернувшимся ирландским акцентом.

— О, чего-чего, а уж сомнений у меня было сколько угодно, — усмехнулся детектив. — Я не верил, что тот Джим Мориарти, которого я знал, сможет долго сидеть тихо. Так что да, в какой-то момент я начал думать, что ты застрелился по-настоящему.

— Я же сказал, — криминальный гений поморщился, — мне просто все надоело. И ты — в том числе. Хотя я польщен, что ты без меня все еще скучаешь. Но твое появление здесь совершенно неуместно.

С этими словами он подхватил свой портфель и направился к выходу, показывая, что разговор закончен.

— Я знаю, что у меня есть сестра, — сообщил детектив его удаляющейся спине. Мориарти замер и медленно повернулся.

— О, семейство воссоединилось, — бесцветным голосом проговорил он. — Тебя поздравить или посочувствовать?

— Как будет угодно, — Холмс пожал плечами. — А вот _тебе_ действительно следует сочувствовать. Ты спал с ней, не так ли?

— И что? — губы Мориарти изогнулись в глумливой усмешке. — Любящий брат приехал защищать поруганную честь сестры? Будешь требовать, чтобы я на ней женился?

— Нет, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Я же сказал: сочувствую. У меня нет иллюзий в отношении Эвр. И кстати, она мне не говорила, что это был ты, я просто предположил. Потому что — кто же ещё? Моя сестра не заинтересована в отношениях, слышал бы ты, с каким презрением она говорила о своем партнере. Ее волнует только одно: чтобы я не вздумал играть с кем-то, кроме неё. А ты... Помнишь «Большую игру»? С загадками и заложниками. Мне было интересно, и она это тоже поняла.

— Ты мне сейчас польстить пытался — или унизить? — Мориарти приподнял бровь. — Если второе, то мне пофиг, вообще-то. Твоя сумасшедшая сестричка мне никогда не нравилась. Просто… сложно отказать женщине, которая так настаивает. Особенно если ее фамилия — Холмс.

— Ты спрашивал, зачем я тебя искал, — бесстрастно напомнил Шерлок. — Потому что Эвр уверена, что уничтожила тебя.

— А я как раз того и хотел, — раздраженно проговорил Джим. — Чтобы она верила! Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. — Я наконец понял _все_! Почему ты стремился, чтобы твоя смерть была максимально громкой и публичной, почему сдал мне свою сеть, почему отказался от своих прежних развлечений… или, по крайней мере, больше не выставляешь их напоказ. И что именно было правдой из всего, что ты тогда мне наговорил.

— И что же?

— Ты сказал: «Я всего лишь хочу освободиться», — напомнил Холмс. — Так и было. Но не от своей прежней жизни, а от Эвр. По какой бы причине ты ни принял участие в игре моей сестры, в процессе ты осознал, что не устанавливаешь правил. И тебе это не понравилось, верно?

— Все сказал? — Мориарти зло оскалился. — Так вот, Шерлок, заруби себе на носу: я не желаю обсуждать эту тему. Понятно?

— Да, — детектив наградил его еще одной улыбкой. — Как и то, что твое нежелание как раз и подтверждает все мои выводы. Я убедился, что Эвр способна убивать людей, всего лишь разговаривая с ними. И уверен — она и с тобой пыталась это проделать. Она глумилась надо мной, рассказывая, что сделала тебя своей игрушкой, а потом уничтожила. Но чем больше я ее слушал, тем меньше хотел в это верить. Майкрофт отговаривал меня от поисков, он уверен, что ты не мог выжить, раз уж наша сестрица испытывала на тебе свои таланты. Он боится ее… я даже не подозревал, что мой брат может кого-то бояться. Но я не боюсь.

— Ну и дурак, — резко выплюнул Мориарти. — Потому что твоя безумная сестренка тобой одержима. Как раз тебе-то и следует страшиться ее больше всех.

— Майкрофт думает, что я недостаточно хорошо ее знаю, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Может, он и прав… Но зато я, в отличие от него, хорошо знаю _тебя_. Потому и отказался поверить, что Эвр заставила тебя покончить с собой. И знаешь что? _Теперь_ я тем более не собираюсь бояться: раз уж ты справился, то и я смогу.

— О, так ты ради этого потратил столько усилий… — ухмылка Джима снова стала издевательской. — А я уже почти расчувствовался, решив, что ты, чего доброго, и вправду обо мне беспокоился.

Холмс пожал плечами.  
— Не столько о тебе… — сознался он. — Но у тебя выдающийся ум, я не желал верить, что она сумела манипулировать им так же легко, как разумом обычных людей. И рад, что не ошибся.

— Молодец, — Мориарти закатил глаза. — А теперь уезжай и не ищи меня больше. Потому что завтра меня уже здесь не будет. И на этот раз я спрячусь получше.

— К чему это? — Шерлок фыркнул. — Не думал же ты, что я собираюсь тебе как-то угрожать? Вообще-то я не намерен посвящать хоть кого-нибудь в то, что ты выжил. Да и, признаться, замаскировался ты отлично. Если бы не случайность, я бы даже не заподозрил скромного профессора математики. Тебе просто не повезло: мой помощник успел свести знакомство с твоим бывшим студентом-воришкой за пару дней до того, как тот получил пулю в голову. Револьверную пулю — из снайперской винтовки. А я опять-таки чисто случайно знаю, по чьему заказу такое оружие было изготовлено. Но окажись мы в Брюсселе на неделю позже, я все еще мотался бы по Европе без единой зацепки.

Он посмотрел на задумчивое лицо Джима и снова улыбнулся.  
— Так ли много тот парень у тебя украл… отпустил бы с миром, и ничего бы не было. Но ты не удержался, да?

— Мои дела тебя не касаются, Шерлок.

— Нет, — спокойно согласился тот. — Но мне любопытно. Окажи любезность, поведай, почему ты выбрал для себя такое странное прикрытие?

— А что странного ты в нем видишь? — Мориарти скорчил гримасу. — Я, как и ты, всегда использую то, в чем действительно силен: свои мозги. Когда я оказался здесь всего с парой долларов в кармане, мне надо было очень быстро придумать, как заработать на жизнь. Ученая степень в некотором роде помогла, хотя и пришлось ее подтверждать: я же не мог воспользоваться собственными документами. Первое время играл на тотализаторе, чтобы хоть как-то перебиться. Не прошло и недели, как меня возненавидел каждый букмекер в этой стране: я буквально раздевал их до нитки. Те, кто поглупее, угрожали, более умные предлагали работу. Но я решил, что это слишком скучно, и организовал собственный бизнес. Если рассматривать ставки на спорт как фондовую биржу и анализировать все факторы, влияющие на результаты, то нет никаких проблем в том, чтобы находить слабые места в букмекерской линии. На меня работает целая команда аналитиков, и все они имеют степень в математике или исключительные математические способности.

— Потому ты и держишься за преподавание?

— Конечно, — Джим усмехнулся. — Иногда в общей массе безмозглых студентов встречаются действительно умные ребята.

Он театрально вздохнул:  
— Даже жаль, что придется теперь начинать все заново.

— Я же сказал: нет нужды, — Холмс покачал головой. — Все, чего я хотел — убедиться, что ты не покончил с собой. Больше я не намерен тебя беспокоить.

— Пока твоя сестра жива, мне не стоит надолго задерживаться на одном месте. Не обольщайся тем, что она взаперти: даже стены супертюрьмы не удержат Эвр Холмс, если ей придет в голову блажь их покинуть.

— Знаю… — Шерлок отвел взгляд, — Но сейчас я даю ей то, что она хочет. И постараюсь не допустить новых… рецидивов.

— Большой брат прав, — констатировал Джим. — Ты ее плохо знаешь.

***

Шерлок выписывался из отеля, когда администратор сообщил, что для него час назад оставили послание на стойке ресепшн.

— Кто оставил? — с легким удивлением поинтересовался детектив. — Я никому не сообщал, что остановился здесь. «Кроме Уиггинса, но тот просто позвонил бы».

— Не знаю, — администратор развел руками. — Принес курьер, попросил передать «мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу из номера 219».

Шерлок с сомнением посмотрел на довольно объемный конверт. Майкрофт знал, что он в Америке, и с легкостью мог выяснить его временный адрес. Но к чему брат стал бы отправлять послания? Разве что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. А если не Майкрофт, то… остается лишь один вариант!

Подозрения подтвердились, едва Холмс бросил взгляд на адрес, написанный мелким убористым почерком без видимого наклона. Это не рука брата. К тому же, судя по некотором характерным особенностям, писал левша.

«Решил попрощаться еще раз, Джим?»

На другой день после встречи в университете, Шерлок прочитал в газете прочувствованный некролог. «Американская наука понесла тяжелую утрату… один из самых выдающихся молодых ученых… мог еще так много сделать…» Если отбросить всю эту лирику, в сухом остатке имелось следующее: ночью в доме профессора Гранта случился страшный пожар. По всей видимости, коротнула неисправная проводка, пламя мгновенно распространилось — так быстро, что несчастный математик задохнулся в дыму прежде, чем успел проснуться и позвать на помощь. Ближайшие соседи тоже спали и ничего не слышали, поэтому пожарные прибыли на место трагедии только утром, когда спасать было уже некого.

Дочитав, Шерлок невесело хмыкнул: все-таки Мориарти поступил по-своему. Невзирая на все заверения прежнего соперника, что тот не собирается выдавать его местоположение и даже факт, что он жив. «Завтра меня уже здесь не будет. И на этот раз я спрячусь получше».

Получить доступ к материалам следствия оказалось неожиданно легко даже без рекомендации Лестрейда: слухи о знаменитом детективе докатились и до Теннесси. Правда, местная полиция сразу заверила его: нет никаких оснований подозревать поджог. Все улики, найденные на месте пожара, четко указывают на несчастный случай. Бедняге профессору просто не повезло: дом был старый, и он после покупки не озаботился сменить проводку. «Ну, вы же знаете, мистер Холмс, какие они, эти ученые! Слегка не от мира сего и в быту почти беспомощны».

Шерлок и так был уверен, что сработано чисто: уж кто-кто, а Мориарти проколов не допускает. Однако он все же тщательно изучил каждую деталь, уверяя себя, что делает это лишь для очистки совести. Что и без того не сомневается: Мориарти все подстроил и скрылся. Когда они общались в университете, бывший криминальный консультант отнюдь не походил на человека, который собирается наложить на себя руки или дать себя убить.

А из головы не шли слова брата: «Как бы далеко он ни уехал, еще никому не удавалось сбежать от себя самого и своих внутренних демонов». Что если появление врага из прошлого стало спусковым механизмом?

Про еще один возможный вариант даже думать не хотелось. «Стены супертюрьмы не удержат Эвр Холмс». А вдруг, несмотря на всю свою осторожность, Шерлок все-таки позволил ей что-нибудь заподозрить? И она лишь притворялась равнодушной ко всему, а сама следила, выжидала… Когда брат найдет Мориарти и можно будет довершить начатое.

«Майкрофт, со своими страхами и бесконечными предостережениями, все-таки сделал меня параноиком, — болезненно морщился Холмс. — Но это лучше, чем быть беспечным идиотом. Я должен проверить!»

Огонь мало что оставил от тела, которое пожарные извлекли из-под обломков сгоревшего дома. Об опознании не могло быть и речи, даже время смерти совершенно невозможно установить. Но Мориарти однажды позволил полиции себя арестовать, так что в базе Скотланд-Ярда есть образец его ДНК.

— Лестрейд, я пришлю тебе кое-что, — проговорил он в трубку, забыв даже поздороваться. — Закажи для меня ДНК-тест.

— Ты знаешь, сколько объяснительных мне придется написать? — хмуро поинтересовался Грег. — Анализ-то не дешевый. У твоего брата что, своих специалистов нет?

— Это… по другому делу, — Шерлок смущенно хмыкнул. — Не говори Майкрофту о моей просьбе.

— Просьбе? — Лестрейд беззлобно рассмеялся. — Ты бы хоть слово «пожалуйста» выучил, что ли! А то твои «просьбы» совершенно на просьбы не похожи!

— _Пожалуйста!_ — с нажимом проговорил детектив. — Ты же можешь оформить все так, что мой образец вроде как проходит по одному из ваших дел?

— Ладно, присылай. Что-нибудь придумаю, — Грег вздохнул. — Ну, сделаем мы тест, а что потом? Хочешь сравнить с кем-то конкретным?

— Нет, просто запусти проверку по базе. Хочу выяснить, не попадал ли человек, чью смерть я сейчас расследую, в поле зрения британского закона.

Ответ пришел через несколько дней и был исчерпывающим: совпадений не обнаружено, даже частичных, которые указывали бы на дальнее родство. Конечно, Мориарти давно считается мертвым, но его данные в базе все равно есть. Что ж, вряд ли для Джима составило бы проблему добыть подходящее тело из числа невостребованных трупов в морге. Наверняка он догадывался, что Шерлок будет проверять. Своеобразное послание: «Я все еще жив!»

— Пожелай он, чтобы я продолжал сомневаться, — мог бы это устроить, — пробормотал детектив себе под нос. — У профессора Гранта внезапно обнаружились бы «родственники», запрещающие проводить вскрытие или брать с тела образцы тканей. Например, по религиозным соображениям. Ладно, теперь мне точно остается только вернуться в Лондон.

И вот перед самым отъездом его настиг «привет из мира мертвых».

Покинув отель, Холмс устроился в ближайшем бистро, заказал кофе и неспешно надорвал плотную бумагу конверта. Внутри лежал мобильный телефон. «Дежавю, — мысленно усмехнулся детектив. — Спасибо, на сей раз хоть не розовый!»

На экране мигал значок голосового сообщения. Заведение в этот час было почти пустым, лишь парочка старшеклассниц, увлеченно обсуждавших, возьмут ли их в школьную команду чирлидеров, и потому не замечавших ничего вокруг, да официантка за стойкой, которая едва ли услышит что-нибудь за шумом работающей кофемашины. Потому Шерлок не стал ждать более удобного момента и открыл сообщение.

«Решил облегчить тебе жизнь, — услышал он. — На случай, если захочешь еще раз в чем-нибудь убедиться. Мой номер забит в телефонную книгу. Как ты понимаешь, он защищен от нежелательных звонков, но с этого телефона ты сможешь дозвониться. Удачи с семьей, Шерлок».

Детектив удалил сообщение и покачал головой. Ну, и к чему это? Сначала сбегает, инсценировав собственную смерть, а потом оставляет зацепку? И это после заявления, что единственное его желание — никогда больше не слышать ни об одном из Холмсов.

Расплатившись за кофе, Шерлок вышел на улицу, купил моток скотча в ближайшем магазинчике, торгующем разной мелочевкой, и тщательно заклеил конверт с телефоном, для верности обмотав его несколькими слоями липкой ленты. Такой подарок может быть очень опасен, попади он не в те руки.

***

— Уиггинс, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сохранил для меня, — Холмс протянул помощнику сверток. — Спрячь получше, так чтобы никто не знал где — даже я.

— Что там? — заинтересованно спросил тот.

— А вот этого лучше не знать _тебе_ , — строго проговорил Шерлок. — Некоторые тайны убивают своих обладателей, и эта — из таких.

Билли вздрогнул и посмотрел на оклеенный скотчем свёрток как на ядовитую змею. Детектив усмехнулся, но тут же снова стал серьезным.  
— Вероятно, мне эта вещь никогда не понадобится. Но если вдруг такое случится, будь готов немедленно извлечь из тайника и привезти туда, куда я скажу. Не подведешь?

— Будь уверен, Шезар!

После долгого перелета у Холмса слегка болела голова, потому он не стал больше ничего говорить, лишь кивнул на прощание и поднял руку, останавливая такси. Можно не сомневаться, сообразительный Уиггинс исполнит поручение в точности. Как и в том, что он никому не расскажет ни о цели, ни о результатах этой поездки. Даже Майкрофту не следует сообщать! Пусть продолжает верить, что Мориарти не мог выжить.

С братом детектив встретился на следующий день.  
— Убедился, что твои поиски бесцельны, Шерлок? — в голосе Майкрофта послышалась лёгкая тревога.

— Убедился только в одном, — бесстрастно сообщил младший Холмс. — Что не знаю, где Мориарти. Но я по-прежнему не верю в его смерть. Он мог скрыться куда угодно!

— Ладно, — старший устало улыбнулся. — Продолжай упорствовать, если тебе так больше нравится. Выходит, в Америке тоже ничего не удалось узнать? Мне показалось, что у тебя был след.

— Был, — Шерлок поморщился. — Я подозревал одного парня, но он погиб в пожаре. Несчастный случай: произошло короткое замыкание, дом сгорел как свечка. Хозяин не сумел выбраться.

— И это был не Мориарти?

— Не он, — отрезал Шерлок. — Я проверил. Повторяю: у меня нет ни малейшего представления, где сейчас Мориарти.

— Если есть хоть где-то, — улыбка старшего брата стала сочувственной. — И что теперь? Откажешься от дальнейших поисков?

— Если уж даже я не знаю, где искать, то никто другой точно не найдёт, — детектив усмехнулся. — Пусть так и будет.

Он помолчал и в свою очередь спросил:  
— Как Эвр?

— Тебе лучше знать, — лицо Майкрофта было бесстрастным, но в голосе прозвучало заметное напряжение. — Я не видел ее больше месяца. Конечно, мне регулярно присылают отчёты… Судя по ним — никаких изменений.

— Я бы не слишком доверял отчетам, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Завтра поеду к ней. Взгляну сам.

Старший брат отвёл взгляд, и младший усмехнулся.  
— Знаю, знаю. Можешь ничего не говорить, я всегда с ней осторожен.

— И ещё одно, — Майкрофт слегка скривился. — Лестрейд сказал мне, что на днях виделся с Джоном Ватсоном. Инспектор сильно расстроен… Кажется, он невольно тебя выдал.

— В каком смысле?

— Речь зашла о тебе, и он с чистой совестью поведал то, что сообщил ему я: ты выполняешь мое поручение где-то в Европе. Лестрейд ведь не сомневался, что это так. А доктор Ватсон разозлился, заявил, что ты снова ему солгал.

— Я вообще не сказал ему, куда еду, — нахмурился младший. — Ничего, Джон успокоится.


End file.
